Misery Loves Company
by Atra Luminarium
Summary: Due to increasing violence from the students, Dumbledore and the Heads of House have taken new, extreme measures. What do the students find out? That misery loves company, of course! SLASHWARNING HPXDM, HGXTN, RWXPP
1. All Hell Broke Loose, Then Ran In Fear

**Warnings: **Slight language, mentioned violence

**Disclaimers:** I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter except the plot that follows.

_Author's Note:_ Hey all! Been a long time. I'm not at my high school anymore, but taking College courses. It's been going pretty good. I decided to start posting again in hopes that reviews would help me get through my new, incredibly thick writers block haze.

So, read on and tell me what you think!

* * *

Dumbledore sat behind his desk with a pensive expression, the four heads of house, sat in front of him, looking grim, while Madam Pomfrey watched the scene from her fireplace in the hospital wing. The headmaster sighed,

"Pomona, you first."

Professor Sprout shifted in her seat, her hands grasping her sleeves until her knuckles were white

"A few Slytherins cursed four of my students this week. They're still in the infirmary because of blood loss." She said in a somber voice

"The same with Ravenclaw!" Professor Flitwick squeaked "We've had six in the infirmary within the last four days." Dumbledore nodded gravely

"Yes, I've heard, Miss Lovegood is still unconscious is she not?" He asked, glancing at Madam Pomfrey's face in the fire, she nodded slightly, causing sparks to rise up the chimney

"Yes, but she's stable and shows signs of waking."

Albus sighed

"Minerva, you next." He said in a tone that was steadily growing more wary. Minerva cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses.

"Messrs. Potter, Weasley, Finnegan, Thomas, Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley were in a rather brutal fight with several Slytherins," She paused and glanced at Severus, who looked to the Headmaster, Dumbledore perked a brow slowly, waiting.

"Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bullstrode and Vincent Crabbe." Severus listed, not looking phased, Albus blinked and looked back to Minerva

"It happened only an hour ago. It was horrible." She stated, her tone steady, Dumbledore snuck a glance at Severus, who nodded slowly in agreement. He looked back to the fire,

"How are the aforementioned 12?" He asked slowly, Madam Pomfrey made a face and glanced behind her

"Well...Miss Granger and Mr. Nott seem to be well enough, just a few minor cuts and bruises, Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Thomas, Miss Bullstrode, Miss Parkinson, Miss Weasley and Mr. Crabbe are a little worse off, Mr. Weasley has a broken nose, and Mr. Zabini has a mild concussion and some side effects from a massive stunning spell. While Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are still unconscious and show no signs of waking tonight. Albus...this is serious, the hospital wing is half full...this has never happened during a school year." She pleaded. Albus looked to his desk

"I have an idea we should discuss."

-

-BZ-

I sat on the edge of my bed, my head was pounding and I felt as though someone had poured a tub of boiling water on every inch of my body. I glanced over to my left, to find Pansy curled in her blankets, wide awake and staring out the dark window. I blinked

"What the bloody hell happened Pansy?" I asked her, squinting through the darkness, I could tell her gaze had fallen upon me. She started to sit up, but winced and seemed to think better of it.

"Well, Draco and Potter were dueling and one of Potter's stunners went awry and hit you, sending you into the wall." She stated quietly. I felt myself tense and looked around the room. Vince was sleeping in the corner, next to Draco. Millie and Teddy were no where to be seen. I started to panic slightly and looked to Pansy. She answered before I asked the question.

"Millie and Theo are fine, in fact, so much so that Pomfrey sent them back to the dungeons. Vincent has a few broken ribs and Draco...well..." She paused and looked out the window, I narrowed my eyes

"Draco...?" I asked, she sighed

"He hasn't woken up. Potter'n him had quite the duel. Draco had cast a stunner and Potter cast another back at him. The two spells met and sent off a wave of red magic...I don't think Pomfrey knows whats going on." She muttered, looking away again. I sighed and slipped onto her bed, pulling her into the gentlest hug I could muster. She curled up tighter.

"God...what I wouldn't give to fall asleep and forget this war even existed." She muttered, I glanced down and noticed she was almost in tears. I frowned and hugged a little tighter, leaning back against her pillow

"I know Pansy...me too..."

-

It had been two weeks, and the fighting had only gotten worse. Albus Dumbledore was once again meeting with the four heads of house. They were currently staring at the headmaster with their mouths hanging open. Minerva was the first to get over the shock

"Albus...are you sure thats such a good idea?" She asked in a shocked voice, Albus smiled at her

"Minerva, my dear, I'm sure if you think about it, you'll find its quite an intelligent answer to our recent problems."

"But Albus...how will we even begin to decide--" Severus started with a bemused voice

"Its really quite simple Severus." Filius stated, glancing at him, then back to Dumbledore, who smiled at the people in front of him

"Well. Lets get started."

-

-HP-

Hermione and Ron walked with me. We were silent, on the ready for another attack or fight. Ron pushed the door to the great hall open and we all blinked in unison. The four house tables were gone, in their place were hundreds of smaller tables with settings for two. Hermione's eyes scrunched in thought

"Something must be going on..." Ron mused, looking around at the rest of the school standing along the edge of the hall. A few more students filtered in behind us, stopping short with the same predicament on their mind as was on ours.

Dumbledore stood and looked across the hall with a stern face.

"Students of Hogwarts. Due to the extreme amount of violence in the past weeks, the heads of house and I have come up with a new plan. From this point on. Things will be different." He stated, looking around the room.

Ron snorted quietly

"Yeah. Right." He muttered, looking over the Slytherins, who were huddled together, one hand on their wands, their eyes on the Headmaster. Hermione looked at Ron in irritation and elbowed him.

"Shh."

Ron frowned and rubbed his side, the headmaster began again.

"So, as Professor McGonagall reads your name and table number, please sit."

Professor McGonagall stood and unrolled a parchment, she looked down at it

"Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott, table 39." She droned, glancing up. Hermione had paled and was clutching her books like there was no tomorrow. I frowned, not able to figure what the teachers were thinking when they paired Hermione with a Slytherin. Not to mention Malfoy's friend.

I glanced over at their huddle and found Malfoy staring at McGonagall angrily, while the rest of his friends looked at Nott with a horrified expression. McGonagall frowned as no one moved.

"Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott. Please sit at table 39." She repeated, her tone starting to sound angry. Hermione snapped out of it and stepped forward bravely. She set her chin high and walked with determination to table 39. Nott followed soon after being pushed out of the crowd by Goyle. He clutched his pile of books to his chest and stumbled over to the table, sitting down and staring at the top. McGonagall gave a tight lipped smiled

"Pansy Parkinson and Ginevra Weasley, table 21."

Ron paled in anger and glanced over at Ginny, who was standing with Dean Thomas. She looked rather entertained and flounced over to her table after giving Dean a peck on the cheek. I sighed, Ron would be watching Parkinson's every move for the rest of breakfast. McGonagall waited until Parkinson and Ginny were settled, before looking down at the parchment.

'Luna Lovegood and Parvati Patil, table 13.' Was the last one I heard before I tuned out. I idly noticed Dean being placed with Crabbe, and Seamus with Bullstrode, before Ron's name was called

"Ronald Weasley..." McGonagall started, but she paused to cough. Ron was tense next to me and glaring as if she was doing it on purpose. I smirked a little and McGonagall cleared her throat

"Pardon me. Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini, table 36." She stated evenly. Ron blinked and paled even further, before blushing deeply.

"_What?_ With that bastard??" Ron squeaked, perhaps a little louder then he meant to, Zabini looked over and glared

"You're no bed of roses either, you wanker." He called back. McGonagall frowned in irritation

"Gentlemen, that is enough. Table 36, now!" She snapped. Zabini stalked over and pulled his chair out roughly, knocking over the pepper shaker, which immediately righted itself. Ron was frozen next to me, flushed a deep red. I poked him in the shoulder and McGonagall stared at him

"Mr. Weasley! Sit _down_ or it'll be a week's detention!" She shrieked, Ron sighed and his shoulders slumped

"At least its not Malfoy..." I whispered to him, he gave me a half smile before trudging over to his table with his head hung.

"Padma Patil and Justin Finch-Fletchley, Table 28." She stated, looking down at the parchment.

It was about an hour later and there were eight of us still left standing. I was leaning on the wall next to Neville and Ernie MacMillan. Hannah Abbott was a few feet away, and kept glancing at Ernie every few seconds. I chuckled to myself. McGonagall locked her eyes onto me and I blinked, feeling a little bit of dread coiling up my spine. She gave another tight lipped smile. One reserved just for those who knew what was going on.

"Harry Potter..." She started, and before she finished, I knew what was coming "And Draco Malfoy. Table 40."

I knew it, yet I was still shocked. The bored silence in the room slowly grew to one of shock. All eyes were on Professor McGonagall. Except mine. I was staring at Malfoy with what could only could be described as shock. His eyes slowly worked their way to mine. His face was cool and relaxed, but his eyes were declaring silent war. McGonagall cleared her throat impatiently after a few minutes. I jumped, having forgotten what was going on. I blinked and sighed, sulking over to my table and sitting down. Malfoy walked slowly over, sneering at anyone that dared to look at him. He pulled out his chair, quite farther then necessary, immediately turning to Nott and whispering something to him. The black haired boy nodded slightly, looking up from his book. He gave Malfoy a small smirk and looked back to the text. I felt anger at my gut, but I pushed it away. I already had detention for a week and a half. I didn't need it any longer. I sought out Hermione's gaze, she looked at me and gave an apologetic smile.

I sighed and stared at the table top avidly. McGonagall quickly finished without any further incidents and sat down in her seat. Dumbledore looked at the newly paired hall and smiled

"Wonderful. Now, in an hour, I expect you all to go to your second class of the day. Enjoy your breakfast." He grinned at the room and sat down, immediately starting a conversation with Remus, who sat at his left.

Malfoy scrunched his nose

"Bloody unlikely." He snapped to himself, staring at the plate in front of himself. I rolled my eyes and touched my empty plate, which immediately filled with eggs, sausage and toast smothered in butter. My mouth would have watered if it hadn't been for my company. Malfoy sniffed disapprovingly as yogurt with granola appeared in front of him. I kept my self from staring.

I couldn't really imagine Draco Malfoy eating like a regular human being...and suspiciously like Ginny. Who was a few tables away already digging into her sugar topped grapefruit.

The hall slowly descending into conversation. Hermione was even exchanging a few, well placed, polite words with Nott.

And Ron...well. He was sitting at his table, stuffing his face. Zabini looked at him for a few minutes, then caught Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy scrunched his nose in disgust as Zabini perked an eyebrow and smirked.

It seemed to me that they were communicating silently.

Zabini finally shrugged and dove into a slight downplay of Ron's vacuum power, but still impressive in any rate. Malfoy looked at him in cool disgust and turned back to his food. Something in my chest sighed in relief.

He might eat like a human. But nothing had changed.

Draco Malfoy was still irrepressible Satan spawn.

* * *

:3 Review for more!

Love to all of ya. -Atra


	2. Part One: Breaking News

**Warnings for this chapter:** Ahem...moderate swearing. Thanks to Ronald.

**Disclaimer:** Nothings changed since the day before yesterday.

_Author's Note:_ Thank you for the nice response I got! And I got the feeling there was a little bit of confusion on the way the chapters work. If this isn't what is confusing people, please clarify it, so I can tr to fix.

At the beginning of a section, there are two letters, initials. For example, the ones following this note are DM, for Draco Malfoy. HG is for Hermione, HP for Harry, so on and so forth. I hope this clears that up.

* * *

-DM-

_This is extremely painful._

Everyone I'd normally speak to was engrossed with their breakfast or chatting with their partner five tables away. I felt eyes boring into the side of my head and I didn't need to look to know it was Pansy, watching as I didn't eat. I could practically hear her nagging me.

_'Draco, you little git. Eat your yogurt, or I'll sell your journal to Weasel.'_

I rolled my eyes and picked at my breakfast without heart. Finally, when I had enough; or more accurately, when I got to the point that I thought I was going to throw up from being near Potter for so long, I turned and tapped Teddy on the shoulder. He looked up from his book, his fork frozen where it had been for the last half hour, halfway in between plate and mouth. Honestly, how could someone read as they ate?

"Yeah?" He asked, I nodded towards the Faculty table were Severus was excusing himself and winked. Teddy nodded and looked back to his book, his hand still halted in midair. I shook my head slightly, before turning to watch Severus leave. After giving him a small head start, I looked at Potter;

"This has been _lovely_. I'd rather eat my entrails then do it again." I stated with a mock polite expression. Potters paused in mid-chew and slowly, his expression grew to disgust as he swallowed.

"Thanks for that Malfoy." He snapped sourly, looking at his plate warily. I smirked

"Fuck off, Potter." I stated cheerily, before standing and following Severus.

As I thought, I found him halfway down the hall to the dungeon. I jogged to catch up with him and came to a halt at his side. He glanced over at me.

"Draco. I see you survived through breakfast." He greeted in his usual drawl. I sighed dramatically,

"Just barely. But I fear being that close to scar-head heightened my gag reflex and lowered my IQ."

Severus gave me a small smirk.

"I have a feeling that by this evening, you won't be much happier." He stated, glancing back to the wall in front of us. I paused and looked at him suspiciously.

"What do you mean Severus?" I asked, staring at him. He looked at me for a moment, silent and smirking. I frowned "Let me guess, you either won't tell me, or you can't."

Severus gave a very quiet chuckle, I narrowed my eyes at him and he stopped next to his office door.

"I'm in the middle of brewing some Wolfsbane for Lupin. Would you like to help?" He asked, turning and opening the door. I gave a frustrated growl.

"Don't change the subject Severus, tell me." I demanded, he glanced back at me and looked amused.

"Draco, get in here and help, and I'll give you a hint."

I paused, not having expected him to offer a hint. I blinked and scurried...ahem. Walked with pride and grace into his office.

-

-TN-

I could feel her eyes on me. And honestly, it was pissing me off. Just because I was reading, didn't mean I didn't know she was staring. Finally, my cool resolve snapped in two and I dropped my fork back onto my plate, looking up and glaring.

"Fuck Granger! Look somewhere else for the first time in 45 minutes." I snapped...a little harsher then I intended to. Granger blinked and glared back.

"Excuse me. I didn't know there was a law against looking at someone." She bit back, I narrowed my eyes

"Looking, no. Prolonged gawking? There bloody should be." I growled, she rolled her eyes and picked up her book bag

"Grow up."

And with that, she stalked out of the hall. I blinked and frowned, taking a deep breath. Snapping at people for petty reasons was Blaise's area.

_Calm the bloody hell down. _

I was irritated to find shame seeping into my thoughts, I shook my head and stood up, starting out of the hall.

"I'm going nutters."

-

-PP-

I exited the Great hall with Blaise. He slung an arm over my shoulders.

"How was breakfast with the Weaselette?" He asked good naturedly, I rolled my eyes

"Fine. It was nice and quiet, she was too busy makin' eyes at Thomas to attempt rational, logical thought." I drawled, Blaise smirked a bit

"Somebody sounds jealous." He stated. I blinked and stared at him with a bemused expression

"Are you insinuating that I like women, or that I like blood traitors? Cause I can tell you, I'm as straight as an arrow, but I'd pick a woman any day of the week." I replied, Blaise grinned

"If I was Theo, I'd be so turned on." He stated, I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"No mentions of a horny Theodore. Teddy on a sugar high is frightening enough."

"Huh. Too bad he's so brainy or I'd go for him." He said thoughtfully, tapping his chin. I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter,

"Like you went after Draco?" I asked, Blaise scowled

"How was I supposed to know he wouldn't like spontaneity?" He pouted, this just made me laugh harder. A few Hufflepuffs walked by, keeping as far away from me as possible and looking scared shit-less

"Blaise, spontaneity is a surprise picnic in the woods. You snuck up on Draco at four in the morning while he was doing his prefect rounds...and pounced on him." I said, looking at him. He paused and smirked slowly.

"I did, didn't I?" He chuckled to himself "Well. S'not my fault that Draco has bad taste." I rolled my eyes and gave Blaise a quick smile

"Come on. We'll be late for potions."

-

-BZ-

I opened the door for Pansy to be greeted with a full room. We made our way to Draco and Theodore. I was quite happy, because this year I had snagged Teddy as a partner, so I was actually on my way to passing. I had just sat down in between the blonde and the brunette, when the door at the front of the room slammed open. No one jumped really...everyone was used to Snape's habits by this point of their education. Severus looked around the room with his beady black eyes.

"Everyone stand." He snapped, the room was silent. This was an unusual command from him. He looked irritated when no one moved, and he took a deep breath.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor. And five from Slytherin." He stated, the shock in the room seemed to deepen. The Slytherins were pissed that their head of house had just taken points from them, and the Gryffindors...well. They're always pissed. "Now STAND UP."

Myself and Theodore snapped to our feet, not being on the greatest terms with Severus and not wanting to piss him off too much. Draco and Pansy stood gracefully, and slowly the room followed, most of them wearing a dully confused gaze.

Severus nodded "How many people see the people that they ate breakfast with in this room?" He asked, slowly all but four hands were raised. "Wonderful. Sit with that person if you don't want two months detention. Oh, and Greengrass is with Longbottom. Parkinson, you're with Patil." I blinked and glanced to my right, to find Weasley with an expression similar to my own. But two months detention would mean missing two months of Quidditch. I reluctantly grabbed my bag and walked across the room.

"Potter if you don't mind. Your arse is in my seat. Move it." I snapped, glaring at him. Potter blinked and frowned in irritation, he snatched up his books and stalked across the room. I slumped in my seat and looked at Weasley.

"So we meet again." I stated, Weasley just looked at me with angry eyes and I sighed, looking back to Severus "Wonderful."

Slowly, everyone made their way to their new seats. Severus looked upon the scene silently.

"Wonderful. The person you are now sitting next to, will be the same person you sit next to in every class. They will also be your potions partner for the rest of the year." He paused, and a few people had the nerve to dispute this fact. To my surprise, Pansy was one of them.

"_What?_" She shrieked "I can hardly stand to sit next to this BIMBO for one class, but you honestly expect me to be able to pass with her as my partner??"

Draco smirked in amusement at the surprised look on Severus' face. He quickly recovered

"Miss Parkinson, I will not tolerate speaking out of turn. Do sit down." He retorted, perking an eyebrow slowly. Pansy flushed in anger

"But Professor--"

"Twenty points from Slytherin. Now sit _down!_"

Pansy's jaw fell in shock and she slowly sat down. Severus turned and magicked instructions on the board, he glanced over shoulder

"Begin."

-

-HP-

By lunch I was exhausted from a whole morning with Malfoy sitting next to me. And I thought he was annoying halfway across the room, I was bloody well mistaken. By the time lunch began, even the sound of him breathing pissed me off. (Honestly, the _thought_ of him breathing pissed me off.) All I wanted to do was sit at the Gryffindor table and enjoy lunch with my friends. I walked into the great hall and Ron audibly groaned next to me.

"Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck." He spat. I glanced up from the floor. My stomach sank;

"You can say that again." I mumbled, looking over the great hall with distaste, absolutely nothing had changed since breakfast.

"Fuck--" He started, but Hermione cut him off this time.

"Ronald! Language!" She screeched, her voice a tone higher then normal. I winced and sighed, resigning to my fate.

"See you guys later." I muttered, strolling over to table 40 again, were Malfoy was sitting backwards while Nott whispered to him quietly. He nodded, then spotted me approaching and abruptly turned back to the table, cutting Nott off in mid-sentence, he touched his plate and a few crackers appeared. I blinked

"Heavy eater Malfoy?" I asked, staring at him as I sat in my chair. He glared at me and ate one of them slowly, in careful, thoughtful bites. I rolled my eyes and dove into my lunch as soon as it appeared, suddenly very eager to get away from Malfoy. He looked at me and screwed up his nose in disgust and left the table, having only eaten two of his 10 crackers. I blinked and watched as he stalked out of the hall. And with amazement, I noticed that not only Zabini had followed him, but Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Nott as well. It was the first time I had witnessed any semblance of a _true_ friendship with them.

Just as Parkinson reached the door, she glance over and gave me a hateful look, that I honestly didn't understand.

I stared at the doors as they closed and glanced over at Hermione in confusion. She blinked and shrugged, going back to her lunch. I closed my eyes and sighed.

Merlin, I really had a headache now.

* * *

There you have it! Part one of Chapter two! Part two will be up almost immediately after this.

Review please. :3


	3. P2: Hell Hath No Fury Like Pansy Scorned

**Warnings: **Mild swearing, and an author trying to sound like an authentic Brit.

**Disclaimer: **Not going through that again. Read the last chapter.

_Author's Note:_ I really hope I don't offend anyone with Draco's wording (I really avoid that name, and I abhor it when its used towards a person.), I was trying to sound authentic, poor excuse I know, but true. Please let me know if it's horribly incorrect.

* * *

-TN-

Blaise, Pansy and I were trompsing towards the lake. Before we had reached the castle doors, Millie and Vincent came up with a lame excuse. It was sad really. They didn't need to lie. All three of us knew they were skiving off to snog.

It wasn't spoken, but we all knew were Draco would go. It's where he always went. There was a large, gnarled, old willow by the east end of the water, a little after the Quidditch pitch and about thirty yards from the forest. Pansy was the first to reach the tree, but Blaise and I weren't far behind, she peered around

"Draco?" She asked quietly, Draco jumped at her voice and spun around, looking a little pissed

"Merlin! Can't a guy sneak off for a fag?!" He cried. I blinked and spotted a cigarette packet in his hand. I frowned in thought, but Blaise asked the question that was on all of our minds.

"...When the hell did you start smoking?" He asked, perking an eyebrow. Draco blinked

"About two hours ago. During free period. Why?" He asked suspiciously. Blaise grinned and flopped down

"Share the wealth mate! Mum tore all mine up at the train station when she found me smokin' 'em on the platform." He stated, Draco looked momentarily startled, before offering one and a book of matches. Blaise lit it quickly and took a deep drag, exhaling with a content sigh. I stared at him and he blinked coyly,

"What?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, and snatched the cigarette from his lips and tossing it in the water. Before turning to Draco with a dangerous expression. Blaise glared at her and crossed his arms like a child

"Give 'em Draco." She demanded, holding a hand out for the pack. Draco paused and slid them back into his pocket after drawing one out and lighting it defiantly. Pansy narrowed her eyes and accepted the challenge, in a flash, she had pounced on Draco and was fighting him for the pack. I blinked and looked at Blaise who grinned in amusement as Pansy overpowered Draco. But he was taller and held them just out of her grasp, Blaise sensed his moment and reached up, snatching them out of both their grasps

"Yoink!"

He grinned and lit one. Pansy and Draco stared at him, still tangled up with each other. A Hufflepuff walked by and wolf whistled; Draco blinked and pushed Pansy off, albeit much more gently then he would've with anyone else, sniffing in irritation. Pansy frowned and made to snatch the cigarette out of Blaise's lips, but he was ready for it this time, and immediately flopped onto his back. Draco glanced at Blaise and frowned. Blaise blinked for a moment and handed them back to the blonde. He lit one and inhaled, immediately breaking into a coughing bout. Blaise snickered at him,

"Ahh...to be a greenhorn again." He mused. Pansy scrunched her nose at him, and looked back to Draco, who'd mellowed in his coughing, but was beet red in the face. I frowned as I realized I was still the only one standing and sat next to Blaise, who blew a smoke ring at me with a smirk. I perked an eyebrow and looked back to the two blonds, who were having a staring match. Unfortunately for Pansy, Draco was way to stubborn to give up. Pansy finally caved.

"Alright. I give, why'd you start smoking?" She asked with a concerned face. Pansy may nag, she may have no tact, and she wasn't the subtlest of people, but she did honestly care for her friends.

Draco paused at her expression, seeming to debate his answer. His expression slowly grew blank and he shrugged

"Why not?" He asked, taking another drag with the smooth expertise of a long time smoker. Pansy frowned worriedly.

"It's bad for you Draco." She stated quietly, Draco looked at her for a long time, before looking away.

"That's the general idea Pans." He stated, Blaise chuckled bitterly

"Cheers to that mate. Here's to a slow death." He stated, patting Draco on the back. Pansy looked between them slowly, then to the ground. I frowned, sensing her hurt and glaring at Draco. He just looked back with an oddly cool expression in his eyes.

He turned his gaze to the water and took another drag, once again choking on the fumes. Pansy snapped. She grabbed the cigarette out of Draco's mouth, then the one out of Blaise's, who gaped at her in surprise; she grabbed the packet and the book of matches and stalked over to the lake and tossed them in. Draco growled and stood up.

"What the hell's the idea Parkinson?!" He snapped, Pansy turned and without even batting an eyelash, backhanded Draco. She stared at him as his hand slowly went to his cheek, where an angry red mark was already appearing. It was about this time we noticed that she was crying. Something Pansy never did before the previous summer. Draco stared at her in shock, while Blaise whistled through his front teeth, obviously impressed.

I sighed deeply, and cursed at how everything was affecting our friendship. Draco dropped his hand and suddenly hugged Pansy tightly.

"I'm sorry Pansy...please forgive me...I shouldn't act like that to you guys..." He muttered, Pansy sniffled and slowly hugged him back. Blaise made a cheesy face

"D'aww. Look it Teddy, aren't they cute?" He gushed, I perked an eyebrow at him and looked back to Draco and Pansy.

Pansy pulled away and wiped her tears away

"Tell us whats wrong Draco..._please_." She pleaded, giving him a pitiful expression. A shadow passed over Draco's face and he pulled a piece of folded parchment out of his pocket.

"Father sent me a letter." He stated, handing it to her. I slowly realized what had been bothering my friend. I had tried to inquire at lunch, but he'd just told me he had a migraine...

Pansy sat next to me and opened it slowly, she sighed and started to read it aloud.

"Dear Draco...How are you my boy? I hope all is well with you and your mother. I do hope you're taking care of her. My trip with the ministry is going wonderfully, I wish you were here, you'd love the dragons.

Merlin, I do hope that I'll be back by Christmas. It would be horrid for us to spend it apart. I know you'll love the gift I've found for you. But I haven't a clue as what to get your mother. Maybe in your reply, you could give me some hints?

Anyways...Mother says I need to go to my fencing lesson.

Thanks for the advice Severus.

-Lucius"

Blaise blinked dumbly, looking at Draco

"Um...its October." He stated. I sighed inwardly and Draco turned on him

"Of course its October Blaise! None of this makes sense! I was four, 4! When my father went on the ministry trip to the Dragon Colonies! He went in the middle of JULY. July! No where _near_ December 25! My...my father...its like he's living in his memories! He's off his fucking nut!!" Draco cried, slumping onto the ground

"Bloody hell...how will I tell mother..." He asked, resting his head in his hands. Blaise frowned

"Jesus Dray..." He muttered quietly. Pansy looked to the ground. And I finally found a reason to join the conversation.

"Maybe...its better he live in his happy memories then in the horrible place he's in Draco...maybe, it's easier for him to accept. Maybe...just maybe...it'll keep him alive there." I said quietly. Draco ran his fingers through his hair and slowly turned his head so his gaze met mine. He gave a small, brief smile, but his eyes were utterly miserable.

"...I hope you're right Teddy..."

* * *

I hope I really defined their twisted little group, it was fun writing Blaise. He's such a nut.

Review if you love Draco!


	4. Conversations with Dinner

**Warnings for this chapter: **Mild language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any settings, plots or characters from the Harry Potter saga. I do, however, own a little buddha statue named Fred.

_Author's Note:_ I'm sorry that you waited to get such a short chapter, but my midterm is due in two days, and I have to get bookin' on it. Also, I apologize for my horrible attempt at Latin in this chapter. Forgive me?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore wasn't headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for no reason, he might be old, but he certainly was _not_ stupid. He also didn't know everything, despite what people might think; in fact, the only thing he was sure of, was that things always got worse before they got better.

-

-DM-

For the third time that day, I walked into the great hall with dread creeping up my gut. Severus' hint rang over and over in my head

_'Draco, let's just say...you're going to be seeing Potter quite more then you'll like.' _Merlin, sometimes I really despised him.

Before I could really start to freak out about sitting with Potter for another hour, I noticed the seating arrangements had changed again. Pansy perked her head next to me. The four house tables weren't back...but there were now tables big enough for about ten. Teddy looked around the room as McGonagall made her way towards us, she looked at Blaise for a moment, he had a clearly mischievous glint in his eyes. She pursed her lips sternly and looked to the rest of us

"We're seating twelve to a table tonight, your table number is posted on the bulletin board." She stated, before bustling off to direct some other students to the board. Pansy took my arm and pulled me over to the board after I made a face. Blaise rolled his eyes, starting after us. But Teddy was still standing by the door, I looked over and perked an eyebrow

"Theodore?" I called, Teddy shook his head and joined us

"Yeah. I'm coming." He muttered. Pansy was already skimming the list. Her finger ran down the parchment swiftly and, suddenly, she grinned.

"We're all at the same table. Table 3." She stated, I stared at her.

"What's the catch?" Blaise asked, tipping his head to the side. I frowned in thought.

"What catch? Come on, I'm famished!" Pansy said, this time grabbing Blaise's arm and pulling him off. Teddy and I stood by the board for a minute,

"This strikes you as odd doesn't it?" I asked after a moment, he nodded slightly.

"Very much so." He said softly, I frowned deeper and looked out across the hall.

"Me too."

With a sigh, I started towards Pansy and Blaise and slowly sat down at our table , Pansy grinned at me.

"This is more like it."

-

-HP-

"So Harry, how has your day been?" Hermione asked politely, deliberately avoiding Ron, who was huffing and muttering to himself a few paces after us. I gave her a side glance, raising a brow slowly.

"How do you think Hermione? I've spent the entire day with Malfoy." I said, heaving a sigh. She frowned and twirled her hair a little, her brown eyes scrunched up in thought.

"Mmm...something tells me Dumbledore's plan isn't over..." She said thoughtfully, I glanced at her and frowned

"Let's hope that's not true." I replied, shifting my bag as we entered the hall. I sighed as Hermione gave me a grin.

"Told ya so." She stated, Ron whined incoherently behind us and Hermione gave him a look. Suddenly McGonagall appeared in front of us, looking much more pissed off then normal.

"Gentlemen, Miss Granger. Check the bulletin board for your table and sit down. And don't come to me complaining about the seating arrangements." She added as an afterthought, we just stared at her in confusion,

"Oh...of...course not Professor." Hermione assured her, looking a little unsure of her own answer. McGonagall looked at her in appraisal and sighed, walking off, muttering something about 'barmy old codgers'. We were silent for a moment.

"Wow..." I muttered to no one in particular "Teaching's really wearing her down."

Ron sighed irritably

"Come on guys. I'm _starving._" Ron whined, pushing between us and going straight for the bulletin board, but Ginny intercepted him, pulling Dean with her

"Hey guys! We're all at table three. I already checked." She grinned, looking insanely happy (or maybe just insane...hard to tell with her). Seamus walked up to us and nodded, tucking his hands in his pockets

"Aye, we are." He affirmed, looking across the hall with narrowed eyes "But we can't be the only ones. The tables are way too big."

Ron and Ginny both looked at him with murderous expressions for standing between them and their meal with insignificant problems. I chuckled to myself.

"C'mon. I'm hungry." I stated, grabbing Ginny's hand, and starting to pull her away from Seamus, she looked at me "Which table are we at Gin?"

"Three." She huffed, "Let's go." She added, grabbing Dean's hand again and pulling us off.

She suddenly stopped and cursed loudly causing a batch of Hufflepuffs looked up at her with an assaulted expression. I blinked and followed her gaze. I felt myself frown as my eyes came upon a table of six Slytherins.

"Let me guess. Table 3?" I muttered darkly, she nodded stiffly in reply "Well. It was too good to be true, I suppose."

I let go of her hand and walked over to the table, sitting down and blatantly ignoring the looks Malfoy's group gave me.

"What do you think you're doing Potter?" Zabini asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously, I shifted and slid my cloak off, before glancing down at my watch. Five minutes until dinner officially started.

"Sitting down for dinner Zabini. What do Slytherin's call it?" I asked, glancing up briefly, I was met with five pairs of angry eyes, and one death glare I bet could melt lead.

"Witty Potter. Why the fuck are you sitting here?" Malfoy snapped, Hermione came up behind me

"Because we have to Malfoy." She stated shortly, sitting next to me, Ron sat on my other side with a huff.

"Yeah. And no one's happy about it. Go fuck yourself, so I can eat in peace."

Malfoy paused for a moment and looked to the staff table with a glare, Parkinson blinked as Dean, Ginny and Seamus joined us and looked a little sick to her stomach.

Slowly everyone began to relax, meaning their hands were off their wands, but they always had their eyes on the rest of the table. Except for Ginny, she was already off in her own world. And Malfoy, he seemed to be content with glaring down at his empty plate moodily.

Ron kept poking his plate, trying to get food to appear, his face was screwed up in determination...it was almost painful to watch.

The hall grew silent as Dumbledore stood, I elbowed Ron and nodded in his direction. He momentarily paused in his quest for food to listen.

Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes looked out across the hall and he smiled,

"We've had a successful day...I'm quite pleased." He stated, many people in the hall sighed in relief, including the entirety of table 3.

Surely this meant things would go back to normal.

Seeming to sense this was what the hall was thinking, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now...I have to tell you...that there will be two more changes." He paused and I felt dread gnaw at my gut, a quick glance around the table assured me that my friends felt the same. "First is, the rooming situation for the entirety of the castle shall change. From this point on, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor shall be honorary terms only. In simpler terms, these are no longer the houses, but the basis for each new division." He paused again, as he was interrupted by several cries of shock. Hermione gasped and even Luna, who was a couple tables away, looked surprised. "You and your partner from this morning, as well as five other pairs, the ones you are sitting with coincidentally, shall become completely new houses."

Everyone at table three looked at each other with a mixture of shock and displeasure. Except for Malfoy, his eyes, narrowed in anger, stayed on the far end of the staff table. "A map to your new dorms, as well as your house name, password and head of house are now on your table top." He stated

I looked down and it was indeed there.

Our dorms were in between the dungeons and the kitchens, in something called the Tower Proeliari and our password was impervius mons.

Ron blinked slowly

"Imprevus mons. What the hell?"

Nott sighed in irritation, and rubbed one of his temples

"Impervius mons." Hermione corrected him. Ron furrowed his brow

"What the hell is that?" He asked, glancing at Hermione,

"It's Latin. It means impassable mountain." Nott snapped before Hermione could get anything out. Ron glanced at Nott and blinked "Honestly. We use Latin all the time. You ought to learn it.."

Ron flushed a little and narrowed his eyes at the brown haired Slytherin.

"Listen here Nott, just because you know _Latin_ doesn't mean--" Ron started, poking a finger in Nott's face. I glanced at his friends, who were watching the display with blank faces, though Zabini's eyes looked utterly amused . Nott gave Ron a cool look.

"Praegrandis fatuus." Nott paused and batted Ron's finger away, rolling his eyes "Gryffindors."

Hermione giggled behind her hand and all eyes turned to her. She blushed deeply and feigned a cough, taking a sip of her water. The rest of the table bought it, but I saw Nott look at her briefly, with a ghost of a smile.

I shook my head and looked back to the table top, I felt a smile briefly tug at my lips when I noticed that Remus was our head of house, but any semblance of joy I had was clouded with confusion as soon as I saw our house.

_Division B._

I blinked and looked to Hermione, she shrugged slightly

"What does that mean?" I asked, looking back to the table and slowly the script on it changed, glowing momentarily. It now read:

_**It means your house has a mix of Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw traits...you dunderhead.**_

I blinked and the Slytherins on the other side of the table erupted into laughter. Hermione glared at them and rolled her eyes

"Shut _up._" She hissed, Parkinson paused and opened her mouth to retort when Zabini nudged her

"He's about to speak again." He muttered, nodding towards Dumbledore

"Now, the second change is even bigger then that." He stated "And it is as follows. All the changes that you have endured so wonderfully today, will continue until further notice." He was interrupted by an outcry from most of the school. He looked at us and smiled, before continuing like he had noticed nothing. "So enjoy your meal and please meet with your Head after dinner."

He sat down and proceeded to eat. Everyone stared at him, even Ron, who seemed oblivious to the fact that his plate would now provide food. Hermione recovered first and cleared her throat, before touching her plate and starting into her meal. The rest of us followed soon after, except for Ron, who slumped suddenly onto the floor.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, gripping my arm tightly, I winced slightly and wormed out of her grip, before bending down and poking him with my fork "What's happened Harry??"

I blinked and tried poking again as Ginny began laughing uproariously.

"He fainted."

* * *

There! I hope that answered some of your questions. And isn't Ron a little girl:3

Review to brighten my week!


	5. En Garde, Master Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any settings, characters or creatures mentioned. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and Time Warner. I make no claim of them.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Language

_Author's Note:_ Thank you everyone for the support. I scored a 107 out of 110 on my midterm :) This chapter would have been quicker, but I've been sick the last two weeks, and what little spare time I had was used for making up homework.

Anyways. This chapter officially marks the Alternate Universe turning point of this story. Sirius is still alive, because in my mind, he never went to the Department of Mysteries. I love Sirius way to much to let Bella have the satisfaction of bumping him off. Maybe in a future story. But not now.

Also, there is a slight OC in this chapter (which, by the way is completly in Draco's POV). So, without further ado, I present to you, the fourth chapter of Misery Loves Company. Enjoy!

* * *

-DM-

Lupin strolled slowly in front of us, leading us past the stairs to the second floor. Potter led his little party in front of us, while they whispered back and forth. Thomas said something to Weasley and she laughed loudly, glancing over her shoulder at Pansy. Pansy narrowed her eyes and made an obscene gesture which made the Weaselette blush and avert her gaze. I frowned and Blaise wrapped an arm around her shoulders with a sigh.

The group I front of us grew silent and Blaise glanced at me and gave a mischievous smirk, slipping out his wand and muttering something as it pointed at Weasley. The redhead tripped and let out a yelp, colliding with Granger. They both fell to the ground and Blaise quickly slipped his wand back. Every one that mattered broke into laughter and Lupin turned, frowning. Granger pushed Weasley off with an annoyed look.

"Honestly Ron! Be more careful!"

The redhead flushed

"Sorry Hermione. I don't even know what I tripped on." He stated, Granger blinked and narrowed her eyes, looking directly at Blaise. He blinked and gave her an innocent 'who me?' look, that the rest of us knew well. Lupin cleared his throat, straightening his robes and trying not to be too obvious that he was there. Granger stood, dragging the Weasel with her. Lupin turned back and took a sharp left, right next to a still life of a bunch of fruit. There was a narrow staircase made of marble and wood. Lupin climbed it without waiting for the rest of us, who followed behind him in pairs. Pansy glanced at me as we climbed the stairs slowly.

"You ever been up here?" She asked quietly, looking at the portraits that lined the walls, watching us climb with interest. I glanced over the railing and shook my head. Teddy didn't lift his foot high enough as he walked in front of us, prompting Blaise to catch him by the arm with a smirk

"Merlin, if you were any more clumsy, you'd come with your own warning label." He stated, Teddy blushed deeply and muttered an apology. Pansy suppressed a smile and looked down as Blaise patted Teddy on the back with silent forgiveness.

About four or five flights of stairs later, we came to a strange portrait. A knight stood on a hill overlooking a meadow, with sunset that bathed the scene in a blood red tint. He noticed us behind him and turned, his armor glinting. He gave a smile and lifted a tankard of wine towards us,

"Ahh, you must be the new patrons of Proeliari Tower! Let me be the first to welcome you! I'm Sir William, and I must say, its wonderful to see the old tower being used again." He paused and his startlingly blue eyes landed on me. He gave a small gasp, spilling half his wine onto the grass, he stepped forward a few paces

"Good god. I'd know those eyes anywhere." He started, I glanced at Pansy confusedly and she shrugged a little. I frowned and looked back to the knight "Let me guess son, a Malfoy are you not? You have the eyes of a Malfoy, that is for damn sure."

I blinked and nodded a little, Sir William grinned and threw his helmet to the ground, releasing a long mane of silvery blonde hair, before walking forward

"Ah, you certainly are. I must say, it is good to see my kin again. It has been a while, but too long for you to be another son of Adrienne. Let me guess. You must be young Lucius' boy." He stated, looking at me carefully. I blinked

"Um...Yes sir. Draco."

The knight smiled

"Ah. Just like my brother. It is nice to know his name lived on." Lupin shifted and William's eyes snapped to him. "Ah yes. I apologize."

Lupin nodded slightly

"Impervius Mons." He stated, William grinned

"Have a good evening." He stated, before the portrait swung open, revealing an airy tunnel. Lupin stepped in and led us up to a room. It was large, with big circular windows revealing a view of the lake and forest, and decorated in cool tones of green and blue. Potter wrinkled his nose a little and Blaise smirked, giving us a wink.

The walls were adorned with tapestries and portraits of celebration after great battle, as well as a few antique swords that I noticed Weasley was eying nervously. I smirked and Lupin turned towards us.

"Here it is. Proeliari Tower."

Pansy nodded

"It's quite nice."

Weasley made a face at her

"Of course _you_ think so. Looks just like the bloody Slytherin commons." He snapped, Potter frowned and elbowed him in the side with a look and Blaise narrowed his eyes at them

"And how would you know Weasley?" I sneered, glaring at him. Weasel paled a bit and shrugged, giving us a nervous smirk

"Uh...rumors." He stated in a short voice, before turning to Finnegan.

"C'mon Seamus. Let's play chess." He demanded, before turning and walking off. Lupin blinked

"Right. Okay. The girls dorm is up the staircase and to the right. The boys' is to the left. Do you have any questions?" Potter spoke up first

"Yes Professor, how will Quidditch work now?" He asked, Weasley looked over and Blaise and I perked up, Lupin smiled at the four of us.

"There are no changes to Quidditch, Harry. You and Ron are still on the Gryffindor team, Draco and Blaise are still on the Slytherin." He stated, I sighed in relief and Blaise smirked a little. Teddy spoke up next, stepping out from behind Blaise

"Sir? How will the points system work now?" He inquired, Lupin smiled

"Each division has been given their own hour-glass. Other than that, there is no change."

Teddy nodded slightly and looked out the window. Lupin looked satisfied and nodded

"Good Night." He stated, before leaving us alone, albeit with a little hesitation. The room was silent for a long time. Millie finally pulled Vince off to play exploding snaps, and Teddy read next to the fire while Blaise blabbed at him about Quidditch. Pansy took my hand and led me to one of the couches. I sat down next to her and she snuggled into my side, staring at the fire.

"Are you feeling better Draco?" She whispered quietly, I frowned and shook my head just a might, she sighed "Are you going to write your mum?"

"Prolly...later. When that lot's gone to bed. Gryffindor's probably don't stay up late..." I muttered, glancing behind me. Weasel and the leprechaun were in the middle of a very one sided chess match, Granger had set herself up at one of the tables, scribbling away on a parchment. Thomas and Weasley were snuggled up in the corner, much like myself and Pansy, and Potter...Potter was staring out the window, an untouched book open in his lap. I perked an eyebrow and smirked a little,

_Bloke probably can't even read._

Pansy looked up at me and sighed

"Draco, what are we going to do?" She asked, I looked down at her and frowned in thought.

"Well Pansy...I guess bear with it. You and Millie stick together...and put a lot of protective charms on your bed."

Pansy nodded

"I learned a new one this summer...works well..."

I nodded a little and looked back into the fire.

This was going to be a long year.

I yawned and looked at my watch, it was two thirty. Bloody hell.

With a sigh I looked around the room, Teddy was climbing the stairs with Blaise, muttering about something. All the Gryffindors had cleared out, except for Granger and Potter. Granger rolled her parchment up and stood, walking over to Potter. I hunkered down a little on the couch, so I could eavesdrop without them seeing me.

"Harry...it's late. You should go to bed." She said softly, Potter looked up and smiled a little

"I'm gonna 'Mione, Snuffles is gonna be here any second." He said. I furrowed my brow

_'Snuffles'? What the fuck is a snuffles?_

"Oh...you didn't say anything about that..." She replied, hurt leaking into her voice, I rolled my eyes

_Women. Forget to tell them something, and automatically you're hiding things._

Potter blinked

"Oh...I guess I forgot...he wanted me to keep it between us." He stated. Granger nodded suddenly and flashed a smile

"Alright...I'm going to bed then." She said, pecking Potter on the cheek and climbing the stairs. I almost snickered until my eye caught something in the fire

"Harry?" The face said, I stared with wide eyes and Potter walked over. The face smiled and its eyes swept the room, landing on me. The eyes narrowed

"Have a friend? I thought we were keeping this a secret?" The voice said, with a touch of accusation. Potter blinked in confusion and looked around the room, when his eyes landed on me, he paled and immediately started forward with his wand out. I couldn't have cared less. My gaze was still on the fire.

"...Sirius?" I asked quietly, Potter frowned a little and quickened, the face stared for a moment, before breaking into a shocked grin.

"Draco?" He asked, pausing and his eyes grew slightly as he took in my appearance "Little Draco. I'll be damned." His eyes flickered to Potter, who was standing halfway in between me and the staircase with an utterly bemused expression on his face. "It's okay Harry. You can put your wand away."

Potter's wand drooped a little and he frowned

"But Sirius--"

Sirius shook his head,

"Harry, Draco's my cousin. One of my favorites actually. You can trust him."

Potter stared between him and me with an incredulous expression, seeming frozen in shock. I slid off the velvet couch and closer to the fire.

"It's good to see you." I said politely, keeping my tone in check with Potter five feet away. "You look good." I added in afterthought, noticing he was looking much healthier then he had the last time I saw him. Sirius chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows with a smile

"Don't I always?" He drawled, I smirked and his expression grew serious, pardon the pun.

"Your mother sent me a letter last week." He stated, my eyes flickered to Potter, who was recovering and now staring avidly at us conversing. Sirius continued "She said your father--"

"I don't want to talk about it." I interrupted, looking him in the eye. Sparks flew up the chimney as Sirius let out a sigh

"Draco--"

"Sirius." I narrowed my eyes at him "I _don't_ want to talk about it."

Sirius, being used to my temper, nodded slightly, before glancing behind himself, and then to Potter.

"Draco, I haven't much time and I need to speak to Harry alone." He stated. I frowned in disappointment and nodded slowly

"Alright...be careful Sirius." I muttered quietly, standing and grabbing my things, before heading up the stairs. I glanced back once to see Potter huddled near the fire, whispering. He turned slightly and in the darkness, our eyes met.

* * *

Please review! And Happy Easter to those who celebrate it! -hugs-

Signing out,

-Atra


	6. Demons Of The Night

**Warnings:** Language.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would've been happily married to Draco, they'd have a couple kids, and Sirius and Remus would be alive, and single with copious amounts of buried lust for each other. Did that happen? No?

Guess I don't own it then.

_Author's Note_: Hallo everyone. Sorry its been so long. My course ended earlier this month, (I got a 107.5/110 on my final and a Final grade of A- (92.75). So that was good. But since then, I've had a horrible writers block which nothing seems to be getting through, not even my Original fiction. So that explains why this chapter is short and...faintly horrible. I do apologize.

This chapter is all in Harry's POV and is introducing a plotline that I'm still a little unsure about. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.

* * *

-HP-

With a start, I sat up in bed. A quick _Tempus_ spell revealed that it was three thirty in the morning. With a groan, I flopped back into my pillows. A few minutes with my eyes closed and someone let out a yelp of fear, which was followed by a different person shushing them in a soothing manner. I opened my eyes and my curiosity got the best of me. I peeked out of my aquamarine curtains. Malfoy's curtains where open on the Slytherin side of the room and Zabini was sitting on his mattress, hiding anything else from view. Nott's bed was empty, but Crabbe was snoring in the corner, joining in on the already established symphony of Seamus and Ron.

Zabini bent forward slightly and sighed in irritation. The yelp came again and his eyes turned to Malfoy's mattress again. I frowned and slipped off my bed to investigate. As I drew nearer, Zabini's eyes snapped to me and immediately narrowed.

"Great." He muttered to himself, "Listen Potter. Just go back to bed."

I ignored him and stopped next to the bed. Malfoy was on his side, facing us and curled up tightly. His face was scrunched in fear and pain, tears slipping from behind his pale lashes. I furrowed my brow and glanced at Zabini, who was watching Malfoy's face with an eerie sadness.

The dormitory door opened and Parkinson strode in with determination, her light pink satin robe trailing behind her. Nott walked after her, slowly and with deliberate steps; he looked half asleep. Parkinson glanced at me, blinked momentarily and continued, undeterred, pushing me out of the way and climbing under the covers next to the tormented blonde. She pulled Malfoy's compact seeker's frame on to her lap easily and began to rock him back and forth, humming a sweet tune. Nott paused beside me and looked confused

"What's Potter doing here?" He asked, Zabini looked over, and shrugged

"Draco woke him..." He muttered, looking back to Parkinson. She had calmed the blonde slightly, his features relaxing in the soft moonlight. He gave a soft sniffle. And finally I found my voice.

"What's...wrong?" I asked, and immediately resisted the urge to hit myself. Parkinson's eyes found mine and she scowled, before continuing her humming. Zabini rolled his eyes

"He's having a nightmare, Potter. Are you really that stupid?" He snapped quietly, Parkinson shushed him and started to stroke Malfoy's blonde hair.

"What would Malfoy have nightmares about?" I asked, I slowly realized that waking up at 3:30 in the morning did nothing to improve my intelligence.

Parkinson narrowed her eyes and glared at me

"We're not ogre's Potter. We have feelings too. We just don't spout them around like you _Gryffindorks._" She snapped, glancing down at Malfoy. His face was completely relaxed now, and the tear stains on his pale cheeks were drying. He was even letting out soft snores.

Parkinson smiled a little and Zabini sighed, running a hand through his hair

"This was a bad one Pans..." He said quietly, Parkinson glanced at him

"Its also his first one in this dorm...its been awhile. Three days since we moved from the dungeons...and at least a week before that."

I stared at her in disbelief

"You mean this happens a lot?" I asked, she glanced at me and scowled

"Yes Potter. Quite often. Now bugger off." She snapped, starting to slip off the bed, Malfoy made a noise of protest and rolled over so that his bare back was facing us. Parkinson pushed Zabini off the mattress and drew the silver curtains, snatching Zabini's wand from the bedside table and whispering a few spells with ease, despite using someone else's wand; the curtains glowed momentarily and Parkinson looked satisfied, before handing Zabini his wand and walking out of the room. Zabini turned to me, spinning his wand thoughtfully.

"You know Potter...this isn't something Draco'd want getting around the school." He paused and glared at me "So keep your ass-kissing mouth shut. Capisce?"

I stared at him for a moment and held up my hands in a show of peace.

"Capisce."

-

_-HP-_

"Oh Man...Draco Malfoy having a _nightmare_. I would've paid to see that. Why didn't you wake me Harry??" Ron asked in between laughs. Hermione frowned and looked up from her book.

"Honestly Ron, its not funny!" She stated, looking over to Madam Pince, who was scowling at us for being so loud. Ron scowled

"Hermione, why do you have to ruin this for me?"

"Ron, its not something to laugh about. How would you like it if Draco Malfoy made fun of your nightmares?" She snapped, narrowing her eyes. Ron gaped at her,

"Harry, is Hermione really sticking up for that git?" He asked me, I looked up from my book and sighed

"So what if she is Ron?" I asked, Ron paled

"Are you both mental??" He shrieked, Hermione frowned and looked over to Madam Pince

"Ron will you please lower your voice??" She whispered, Ron glanced at her and reddened

"NO I WILL NOT LOWER MY VOICE!"

-

Hermione sighed as the library door slammed shut and glared at Ron. Ron blinked

"Er...sorry 'bout that." He muttered, I rolled my eyes

"C'mon Hermione, lets go get something to eat. We can study later." I said, leading her away.

The Great Hall was already pretty full, people were getting used to the new seating arrangements, of course the smells of breakfast that permeated the hall helped, Hermione sighed next to me and looked irritated at the prospect of wasting time to eat on the weekend. Ron was grinning like a madman as we neared our tables. Malfoy was already sitting at our table, picking at his eggs and staring at the tablecloth.

"Sleep well Malfoy?" Ron asked as soon as we were close enough for Malfoy to hear him. Malfoy looked up and stared at him with blank eyes, before looking back to the tablecloth. Zabini seemed to have heard Ron, and cast a vicious glare in my direction. I sighed quietly and bowed my head, slipping into my seat across from Malfoy. Zabini fixed Ron with a glare, and thus they had a glaring contest in between each bite, for the rest of breakfast.

I swiftly touched my plate, before buttering my toast

"Good Morning." I stated politely, looking at Malfoy. He glanced up and looked me in the eye for a few moments, before nodding oh so slightly.

"Good morning," he replied softly, with a slightly curt edge.

Breakfast began slowly, in a reluctant Saturday haze.

Once most people were done, Dumbledore stood before they could leave,

"May I have your attention please?"

All eyes were on him as he gave the hall his best smile,

"All students, please meet with your Heads of house at 10:00." He stated simply, and with a slight flourish of his robes, he sat back down, to let breakfast commence again. I glanced discreetly at the watch Sirius had given me on my 17th, a silver knockoff (for Remus' safety of course) with a flawless emerald face and onyx numbers. I had ten minutes. I looked up and caught Malfoy eying my watch curiously. I quirked a brow at him

"What?" I asked slowly, Malfoy turned his nose up and sniffed pompously

"Where'd you get that piece of trash Potter? The lost and found?" He sneered, I rolled my eyes

"Shut your hole Malfoy. You're just jealous." I paused and stared pointedly at both his wrists "Did mummy and daddy forget your birthday?" I spat back, he blinked and to my surprise, flushed a little

"You wish Potter." He growled, in a tone a bit higher then usual, before downing the rest of his coffee and leaving the table, pushing his chair in roughly. The salt shaker fell over and quickly righted it self and I let out a sigh.

"What a pleasant start to the morning."

-

Remus sat behind his desk, discreetly reading parchments on his desk. The clock behind him ticked its way onto 10:28 and Hermione let out a little sigh. Parkinson shifted in her chair

"I'm sure he's on his way Professor." She offered meekly, Seamus scoffed and checked his watch, before consulting the clock. Remus frowned

"I'm sure he is Miss Parkinson, but if he is not here soon, we'll have to proceed without him to keep on schedule..."

Malfoy looked up with a curious expressions

"Professor, just what is going on?" Hermione asked in confusion. Remus frowned and began to answer, when his office door slammed open. Zabini skidded in and turned, slamming the door closed in Filch's angry face. He turned with a proud grin on his face, Crabbe guffawed and Bulstrode let out a muffled giggle at his side. The other three Slytherins stared at him for a moment and Nott gave Zabini a disapproving sniff.

Remus cleared his throat, and Zabini looked at him

"What took you Mr. Zabini?" He asked slowly, Zabini paused and a smirk took over his features

"Professional hazards, Professor Lupin. I'll try not to let it happen again." He stated, barely keeping the laughter out of his voice. Hermione crossed her arms and frowned disapprovingly, her special loom usually reserved for Ron and the twins. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at this irony. The corners of Remus' mouth twitched as he suppressed a smile, no doubt thinking about Sirius, but he caught himself and cleared his throat.

"As I was about to say, the Headmaster wanted me to tell you about two new developments." He stated, stacking his papers neatly. Hermione blinked and quirked a brow expectantly. Remus let out a chuckle "The first is that the new uniforms have arrived from Madam Malkin's. You'll find them in your wardrobes."

He stopped and sighed, fiddling with his pocket watch thoughtfully. Malfoy made an irritated sound

"And secondly?"

Remus smiled at him

"Secondly, all students, years six and seven, are going camping."

* * *

-cough- Yay?

A


	7. Evenings with Arachnids

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of the characters or settings in the following story.

**Warnings:** Foul Language, implied Sexual themes.

_Author's Note:_ Hello all! Sorry that this took so long, but I've had a different muse running rampant in my head the past few weeks. I'm aware that this chapter isn't perfect, and I may come back later to revise it. As it stands now, this chapter is largely in Draco's POV with a few small, third person sections. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone.

* * *

-DM-

I felt myself pale and looked to Pansy, her expression matched mine. I looked around the rest of the room, no one else really seemed bothered, the Weasleys and Potter were grinning, and even mudblood Granger seemed excited.

I narrowed my eyes as Pansy looked at me desperately

"Professor Lupin?" I asked in a strong tone, Lupin looked at me and smiled pleasantly

"Yes Draco?"

"I'm afraid Pansy and I cannot possibly do that." I stated, crossing my arms. Pansy nodded stiffly in agreement and set her lips in a grim line.

Weasel laughed

"What're you two, allergic to the sun?" He joked, Lupin glanced at him disapprovingly and Granger elbowed him in the ribs. I sneered at him

"No. We're allergic to spending more time then necessary with members of the Mustelidae family." I snapped. Weasley looked confused and gave Granger a side glance

"The whatta family?" He muttered, I smirked. Granger glared at me and looked at him

"The Mustelidae family is the family Weasels belong to." She stated slowly, Weasley narrowed his eyes, but Granger wasn't finished. She smirked a little "So do Ferrets."

I blinked and narrowed my eyes

"Just who are you calling a ferret, Granger?" I snapped, she smirked a little more

"You, Malfoy."

I growled and started to step forward when I remembered that Lupin was still in the room. I restrained myself and straightened my robes, looking at him. He was watching the display with disappointment.

"As I was saying Professor, Pansy and I cannot possibly do this." I stated, holding my chin up. Lupin perked an eyebrow

"May I ask why, Draco?" He questioned, I blinked and glanced at Pansy, she had a scowl on her face

"Well, with all due respect sir, it is utterly barbaric." I stated, Lupin almost smirked

"Then I suppose you're really not going to be happy when you learn that no magic will be allowed."

"_WHAT!"_

_-_

With a growl, I threw my sneakoscope across the room, Teddy ducked and watched as it collided with the wall and shattered. Blaise perked an eyebrow

"It's not that bad Draco." He stated, pulling a Slytherin sweatshirt out of his trunk and shoving it into a rucksack. I narrowed my eyes and hurled a potions scale at his head. It hit the back of his head sharply

"OW!" He cried, turning to glare at me, and rubbing the back of his head gingerly "Damn it, Draco!"

I hissed and picked up a textbook and chucked it at the door. Teddy blinked as it collided with a resounding thud.

"I have to agree with Blaise, Draco. It's only for three days." He stated, I turned and grabbed a shoe from my trunk and prepared to throw it at Theodore, but Blaise grabbed it from me

"Stop it!" He snapped, I narrowed my eyes, "Don't you think you're a little old for temper tantrums Draco?"

I growled

"I'll give you a temper tantrum!" I snapped, tackling him. Teddy watched boredly as we fell to the floor and commenced wrestling. Of course, Blaise soon overpowered me, much to my chagrin, he smirked down at me

"Ha. I win." He stated, I glared

"Never!" I cried, struggling with all my might, but Blaise held fast, smirking wider

"Honestly you two." Teddy interrupted "You act as if you're still first years."

Blaise paused and looked at him

"We're not?" He asked, I took my opportunity to reverse the hold, but Blaise rolled his eyes and pushed me back onto the floor. I frowned and Theo sighed. He quirked a brow as Blaise and I exchanged insults.

"Draco, you haven't packed a thing. Don't you think you should?" Theodore asked

"I'm not going." I stated huffily, Blaise narrowed his eyes

"Dumbledore said everyone had to go or he'd bench the teams." He snarled,

"And dock house points." Teddy added, I blinked

"So?" Blaise frowned and put me in a headlock

"Don't make me do it Draco." He said, I struggled,

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed, he wiggled his eyebrows

"Are you going camping with us?" He asked, I scowled at him

"No." I snapped, Blaise sighed and shook his head a little

"Then I'm very sorry Draco."

-

The Gryffindors in the common room jumped as a shriek echoed through the tower. Ron straightened up and looked towards the boys dorms warily. The three Slytherins in the corner burst into laughter and Ron looked at them, then back at Harry

"What do you think they're doing in there?" He asked, Hermione paused and glanced at him

"ZABINI, YOU FUCKING POUF, LET ME GO OR I'LL KILL YOUR WHOLE FAMILY."

Millicent, Pansy and Vincent laughed louder, almost to a tear jerking point and Ginny eyed them funnily.

"I can think of a few things Ron." Hermione stated with a disapproving sniff, Ron blinked

"Like what?"

"DRACO, SAY YOU'RE COMING OR I'LL DO MORE NASTY THINGS TO YOU!"

Hermione's eyes widened and Ginny blushed

"Hot."

Dean blinked in surprise and perked a brow at her, smirking a little. Millicent and Vincent were now past the points of tears and hysterics, the only thing holding them up was each other. Theodore exited the boys dorm, sticking his nose up disapprovingly and made his way over. Ron stared with an open mouth at the door

"Holy fuck."

Harry glanced at him, blushing deeply.

"Quite." Hermione quipped with a tiny smirk. Harry blushed further and another shriek echoed through the tower

"HA. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT ZABINI!"

"EW, YOU'RE DISGUSTING. GET THAT OFF OF ME, YOU PRICK!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"GODDAMNIT DRACO, GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER TO THIS BED, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU."

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

There was a pause as the Gryffindors sat in stunned silence, and the Slytherins roared in laughter. Hermione cleared her throat and blushed, while Ron stared between the door and the Slytherins, not seeming to be able to comprehend anything.

"Fine, we'll do it on the floor then."

"What?"

There was a loud thud that made the occupants of the room jump in surprise

"OW! BASTARD!"

"HA! NOW WHO'S MY BITCH?"

"FUCK YOU ZABINI!"

"STOP RESISTING ME! NOW SAY YOU'RE COMING."

"FINE!! I'M COMING. NOW GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!"

-

I pushed Blaise off me roughly and sat up, running a hand through my new pink hair.

"You're a prick." I pouted, he glared

"Thats what you get for throwing Potter's boxers at me, you wanker." He snapped, rubbing a choke bruise on his neck, I glanced over at the mirror and noticed that my hair was not only pink, but it had light purple streaks. I frowned

"Oh you shithead." I paused and looked at him "You better know the counter curse."

He smirked slowly

"I'll tell you when my ego has recovered from having a little git like you manage to get me in a choke hold."

I blinked and narrowed my eyes

"I hate you."

"I hate you _more_."

"I HATE YOU MOST!"

"BOYS!"

We both jumped and turned to see Pansy standing in the doorway, she crossed her arms and looked at us sternly

"If you're quite done convincing the prude little Gryffindorks that you're up here shagging, I suggest you finish packing and get your arses downstairs before Lupin shows up."

I blinked at stared at her in mortification

"Sh-shagging?" I stuttered, her lips curled into a smirk

"Yes well, you were a bit louder than you had anticipated. The whole tower heard your theatrics." She turned to leave and paused, glancing back at me "Oh, and Draco? Love the new hair. Very manly."

The door clicked shut and I looked at Blaise

"You damage my reputation daily." I snarled, he blinked and looked at me, a smug expression on his face

"Whatever you say, lover boy."

I slumped onto the floor with a groan

"I'm getting a Migraine."

-

By the time I had gotten a bag full of things I was sure to need, everyone else was waiting in the common room. I took a deep breath and wandered bravely in to join them. Weasley looked over as he heard the door close and immediately broke out into a loud guffawing session. The others looked up and quickly joined. Pansy, Theodore and Blaise looked on, unamused and Lupin furrowed his brow. I glared at all the Gryffindors, and noticed, oddly enough, that Saint Potter didn't seem to find my humiliation funny. Oh well. I glared at him as well, just for good measure. Lupin gave me a look

"Are you ready, Draco?" He asked. I paused and nodded slowly

"I am professor."

He smiled and clapped his hands together

"Wonderful."

-

Lupin led us over the lawn, towards the pitch. I lingered behind everyone else. The hood of my Slytherin sweatshirt pulled over my head tightly. Pansy spoke up near the front

"Professor Lupin? Exactly where are we going camping?" She asked, shifting here pale green ruck sack on her back. Lupin looked back and answered her with one simple movement of his arm. He pointed straight for the Forbidden Forest.

Most of the group paled at this revelation. Potter frowned

"Um...is that exactly the smartest idea, Professor?" Lupin smiled

"I have no doubt in my mind that Professor Dumbledore would not allow it if it were not completely safe." He stated, I scowled at the back of his head, but Potter seemed to take it seriously.

Slowly, we made our way into the woods, winding around fallen logs and ditches.

Granger struggled with her pack near the front of the group. Weasley was too immersed in his conversation to notice, and Potter was at the front of the group, scouting with Lupin. Teddy frowned and sped up.

"Granger? Need some help?" He asked, the Slytherin's stared at him in shock. I blinked slowly and tripped over a log. Granger stared at him for a moment, before blushing slowly

"Pardon?" She asked, Theo gave her a smile

"Want me to carry your bag for a bit?" He repeated, holding out a hand. Granger blushed further and slowly nodded

"If you don't mind..."

Teddy shook his head, smiling wider

"Not at all."

Granger smiled back at him and handed her bag over when Pansy finally realized I wasn't standing next to her anymore.

"Draco?" She called, looking around, I waved idly from the ditch I had fallen into. I heard her walk over. She stared down at me with a perked eyebrow, Blaise peeked down from behind her. I scowled at them

"Help?"

Pansy and Blaise pulled me out of the ditch. Blaise lifted my bag out and blinked, testing the weight slightly

"What the hell do you have in here?" He snapped, scowling at the heavy bag. I snatched it away from him and struggled into putting it on

"Stuff." I muttered, starting to walk away. Pansy looked at me with a strange expression

"Draco...what's on your shoulder?" She asked, I blinked and looked at my shoulder.

-

Harry and Remus stopped cold at the shriek that came from the back of the group, Remus pushed his way back, past Ginny and Dean, and finally Ron, who was laughing loudly.

Draco stood stock still, a large forest spider on his shoulder. Pansy stared at him worriedly, reaching for her wand.

"Hold on Draco. I'll get it." She said, inching forward, Draco made a half whimper of acknowledgment, not taking his eyes off the arachnid. She waved her wand, muttering something

"Pansy wait-" Remus started, but the spider levitated, before shooting right for Ron's face. The redhead paled as the spider collided with his face and let out a shriek that rivaled Draco's and fell over. Blaise burst into laughter as the redhead rolled around on the ground. Remus sighed and squished the spider with his left foot, before leaning down and shaking Ron's shoulder

"Ron?"

The boy slowly calmed down as he realized the spider was dead. He blinked a few times and jumped up, starting for Pansy

"You did that on purpose!" He shouted. Blaise blinked and stepped in between them, guarding Pansy from the irate teen. Remus put a hand on Ron's shoulder and guided him to the front of the group. Pansy stared after him n confusion and Blaise gave her a smile, starting after the others.

* * *

I'm kind of fond of the beginning of this chapter. The end is a little give or take. / Oh well. Reviews please. :3

3

Atra

PS- Death to all spiders. D


	8. Camping With Your Faith

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter industry. If I did, it would not be suitable for children.

**Warnings:** Male/Male pairings, Mild language, crappy plot transitions.

_Author's Note:_ I TOLD YOU THIS STORY WAS STILL ALIVE. XD Hi every one, I am SO SO SO sorry that it's been so long since this series updated, but I just couldn't get myself through it. Apparently I did something different tonight when I sat down, or perhaps it was just luck. Either way, here is your new chapter, a fair bit longer than most of my other chapters, so I hope that puts a smile on your faces. I'm rather fond of the ending of this chapter, and I am aware that the transitioning seems a little choppy. I'll come back to it later on and see if I can smoothen it out, until then, at least you know what's going on. ^^

Read on and leave me a little review! :)

* * *

-DM-

After about two hours of hiking, Lupin cam to a stop in the middle of a clearing. I let out a gasp for air and collapsed near a pile of rocks. Pansy sat next to me, taking sharp, labored breaths. Blaise paused as he walked by us and perked an eyebrow

"Merlin, you two, it wasn't _that_ far."

Pansy glared

"Blaise...I will...kill you..." She paused and took a deep breath "If you...say anything...else." She gasped, before pulling the top off her canteen and downing half her water. Blaise blinked and looked at me with half a smirk, I stared at him and started to pull out my wand. His smirk faltered and he scurried over to Theo.

Lupin cleared his throat and the talk died down

"This is it...there's a small stream to the north." He stated, "Any questions?"

Weasley's hand shot into the air

"What about food?" He asked, a fearful look on his face. If I could breathe normally, I would've snorted.

Lupin nodded and pulled something out of his pocket, tapping it with his wand, it enlarged into several large bags

"There's some supplies in here, but there are also fish in the stream, as well as an abundance of edible plants in your area."

Lupin glanced at his watch and sighed

"Alright. I should be getting back to the castle. I've gotta help out with the first years." He said, he looked up at us "Wands out, everyone."

The group paused and slowly drew their wands. Lupin walked around and started collecting them "Don't worry. When I leave, the wards will be activated. No one but a staff member will be able to breach them." He paused and took my wand, putting it in a small bag with the rest "It will also not allow any of you to leave your designated area."

He turned and looked at the rest of the group. "I will be back Tuesday afternoon to escort you back to the castle. Any last questions?"

He looked around the group carefully, no one spoke up, so he nodded in satisfaction

"Alright. Please try to have fun." He added, before giving us one last look and walking away. His departure was sealed with a short wave of green magic and we sat in silence.

I glanced at Pansy, who gave me a frown. Finally, Granger spoke up.

"Okay..." She started, glancing at her watch "It's a little after noon. Why don't we focus on lunch?"

The Gryffindors nodded in agreement and Weasley licked his lips

"Good idea. I'm _starving._" He muttered, Granger sighed

"Who can cook?" She inquired, Weaselette slowly raised her hand, and to my surprise, so did Potter. Pansy bit her lip, and looked a little wary as she rose hers as well. I decided to be truthful and help her out. I rose my hand as well. Weasley scoffed

"Really Malfoy? _Cooking_?" He asked, giving me a sneer. I scowled at him

"Maybe if you took up cooking, you wouldn't blow up your bloody cauldron all the time in Potions." I snapped. His eyes narrowed and Granger looked down

"He's...got a point Ron." She said softly. The redhead looked down at her with wide eyes, before glaring slightly and sulking near the back of the group. Granger sighed

"Alright. I suppose everyone else can look for wood." She said thoughtfully, Weasel took the break and pulled Finnegan and Thomas off. Blaise patted me on the back with a small smirk and led the others off. I watched as Vince and Millicent strayed from the group and rolled my eyes.

Slowly, it was only the five of us. Potter pulled a log over and sat down on it, patting the bark next to him for the redhead. Granger sat on a nearby boulder, rooting through the bags Lupin left. Pansy sighed and glanced at me with a slightly nervous expression. Weasley looked up

"So. Where did two respectable purebloods like yourselves learn to cook? I thought you had handfuls of house elves to do that for you." She asked giving us a curious look. Potter glanced at her, then to us, seeming just as curious. Pansy glared

"Neither the Malfoy house, nor the Parkinson house employs house elves." She spat. I looked to the ground, feeling Potter's eyes on me

"What about Dobby?" He questioned, a considerable amount of venom in his voice. Granger looked over after catching on and frowned disapprovingly. I sighed in irritation

"If you must know. Dobby was my father's elf. He never did house work of any kind." I stated softly, Potter perked an eyebrow and Weasley spoke up again

"What about servants?" She asked, looking shocked. I scowled

"No, Weasley. Neither of us have _servants_ either." I snapped, giving her a slight roll of my eyes. She frowned

"Right. Just like neither of you live in enormous mansions." She bit back bitterly, eying us with distaste. I felt my jaw set and I looked down, Pansy looked at me with an awkward expression and sighed

"Just drop it, red." She said in a growl. Weasley scoffed and turned to Potter and began talking at him. Granger walked over and sat on the log

"Remus left us a cooler with non-melting ice cubes, so we can store things." She muttered briskly. Potter glanced at her and nodded, Weasley paused

"What about food?" She asked, Granger looked at her

"There's bread, some sausage, eggs, and some canned things." She listed, brushing her bushy bangs out of her face. "I also found some ham. So lunch isn't going to be too complicated."

Potter nodded and looked at me

"You guys can handle making sandwiches right? Malfoy and I will start putting up the tents." He stated, Granger nodded and gestured to a bag a few feet away

"I think they're in there." She said distractedly. Potter stood and walked over

"C'mon Malfoy." He ordered. I rolled my eyes and pecked Pansy on the cheek before stalking after him. He reached into the bag and gave a confused expression

"What the..." He muttered, pulling out a parchment. I blinked

"Now, I may not be an outdoors man. But I know that's not a tent." I said sarcastically. I blinked.

_What the hell?? When did I start joking around _Potter_? _

Potter glanced at me for a second and chuckled, breaking into a grin. I frowned slightly when I felt myself wanting to smile back.

_Draco Malfoy, pull yourself together, man!_

Potter shook his head slightly and read through the letter quickly, before handing it to me and reaching in the bag again. I blinked in confusion and looked down at the parchment. I scowled

"Leave it to Dumbledore."

-

_Dear Students,_

_The tents in this bag aren't your normal tents. They're not even your normal magical tents._

_This statement will become clearer as you put them together, but please keep in mind that the charms on these tents are unwavering. I do apologize for any inconvenience they cause. But inconveniences are half the fun of camping._

_Thank you and please enjoy your time._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

-

Potter pulled a smaller bag out and I watched him bemusedly.

"Malfoy, have you ever put a tent together?" He asked, I stared at him and perked an eyebrow slowly. He blinked "Right. Stupid question. Never mind. Well. Basically, you just match the colored stickers on the poles to the same color on the other pieces."

I stared at him a little more and he sighed, dumping out the pieces. I looked at the mess and back at him.

"We'll put the first one up together so I can show you." He stated, picking out a few pieces. I sighed and started to help.

About twenty minutes later we had constructed a fairly sturdy tent. He stepped back and nodded in satisfaction. I slipped the last stake into the ground and yelped as the tent gave off a small wave of blue magic.. I fell over and stared at it. Potter made a noise

"Well. I guess I understand now." He mused. I stood up and made my way to the front of the tent curiously

"What?" I asked, he pointed to the flap, in clear white stitching against the blue canvas, two names had appeared. Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger. I blinked in confusion

"Odd."

Potter shrugged and pushed the flap open and tried to enter, only to be pushed onto the ground by another wave of blue magic. I snickered and he glared, standing up. He glanced over at the girls. Weasley and Granger were sitting close together, chatting and making sandwiches, while Pansy sat a little farther away looking bored and out of place. I frowned and gave her a little wave as Potter called Granger over.

She looked up and shuffled over, giving Potter a curious look

"Yeah Harry? What is it?" She asked, he gestured to the tent and she looked at it for a second

"Try going in." He requested, giving her a look. She nodded and pushed back the flap, entering the tent with ease. I sighed and nodded a little as she exited, looking curious

"What Harry? It seems like a normal tent." She said, giving him a side glance. He smiled

"Just wanted to see something. Thanks 'mione."

Granger stared at him for a second, before nodding slowly and giving him an odd look.

"Yeah...no problem." She replied in a bemused tone, before making her way back to the other girls. Potter looked at me

"Well. One down, five to go." He stated merrily, before trotting off to the bag. I sighed and gave the tent one last look, before following him.

-

With a yawn, I sat up, leaning against a nearby tree trunk.

Apparently, I wasn't very good at putting tents up. The first one I did alone sagged in all the wrong spots, and looked three seconds away from falling.

Potter noticed it too. And despite my heavy glare, he said something. So, I was now enjoying the shade and watching the prat put the rest of the tents up. He was on number four and a thin sheen of sweat had appeared on his forehead. He paused and pulled his shirt off easily, tossing it aside and bending over to pick up the poles of the fifth. I perked an eyebrow and watched him idly,

"Not bad." Blaise muttered, tossing a stack of wood next to the tree and plopping down to my right. I glanced over, perking an eyebrow. Blaise smirked and glanced at Potter, who was now piecing the poles together. "Not bad. Not as good as me. Or you. Or Finnegan..." He trailed off to watch a shirtless Finnegan walk over, chatting animatedly to Dean Thomas as he balanced his fairly impressive pile of wood. I wrinkled my nose slightly as Blaise smirked a little more and looked at me "But still nice."

"You think Gryffindors are hot? Blaise, I'm appalled." I spat, shutting my eyes and leaning my head back against the tree. I heard Blaise chuckle mockingly

"Draco, you know you find Potter attractive. _Pansy_ finds Potter attractive for cripes sake." He paused and my eyes flew open in horror, I looked at him searchingly, but he was watching Potter thoughtfully. "It's something about the timid, but rough and powerful aura he gives off....I bet he's an animal in bed."

"Nimue, Merlin and Morgana! _Why_ are you **talking** about this?" I cried, looking at him. He glanced at me and perked an eyebrow

"Like you've never thought about him that way. Draco, I've heard those dreams...those..._spicy_ dreams." He drawled, my eye twitched

"Zabini. I am not ashamed of those _dreams_. But you're absolutely, completely, BLOODY, barmy if you think that they're about _Potter._ Utter bullocks, you prick." I whispered out of the corner of my mouth. Blaise smirked

"Oh. I know. You always moan 'Viktor' so I have a pretty good idea as to the star of those dreams. But still. The look in your eyes tells me I'm correct." He stated, crossing his arms and going back to staring at Finnegan. Who was now perched on a rock next to Thomas and Weasley, laughing boisterously about something. I rolled my eyes and sighed, staring up through the leaves of the trees. Granger looked up moments later, calling everyone to lunch. I sighed and pushed myself off the ground, wandering over to Pansy and sitting down next to her, she smiled and nodded in greeting as Blaise sat to her left, not surprisingly next to Finnegan.

Theodore had chosen to sit next to Granger, and they were currently discussing Arithmancy, or something equally boring. Pansy glanced at me and gave a small smile

"Have you heard from your mother lately?" She asked quietly, taking a small bite of her sandwich. I gave a stiff nod

"Yes. She sent me a letter yesterday." I stated softly, glancing down at my food, Pansy sighed quietly and leaned against me, setting her head on my shoulder

"Is she ok, love?" She asked in a low whisper, I frowned a little

"I...I'm not sure." I admitted, she sighed again. Finnegan and Blaise were chatting like old pals, while Granger and Teddy were now on the subject of NEWT level Ancient Runes. Weasley and Thomas were cuddled under the shade of a tree, while Millicent and Vince were no where to be seen. Weasley and Potter were conversing softly, and Weasel would pause every once and a while to look around in a paranoid manner. I sighed quietly

"I'm going for a walk." I stated, mainly for Pansy's benefit. I set my plate down and stood, I noticed the way both Blaise and Teddy gave me concerned looks as I passed. But I made my way out of the clearing, wandering aimlessly, when I came to the stream that Lupin spoke of. I walked to the edge and sat on a rock, staring down into the water. I sat there silently for a while, before pulling out a few sheets of parchment, looking through them.

An assortment of life ruining letters.

_Merlin, Draco. Dramatic are we?_

I sighed and set the parchment aside, digging a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of my pocket, lighting one swiftly and leaning back on the rock, savoring the warmth of the sun.

"I didn't know you smoked..." A voice said softly, I didn't bother looking towards the source, instead, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Believe it or not, Potter, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." I stated, Potter's footsteps grew closer and I heard him sit on the rock next to me

"True. But I do know a fair bit." He replied, I took a drag of my cigarette and decided to humor him

"Oh really? And what are some of those things you do happen to know?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking at him. He was staring down at me with those emotive emerald orbs and a quizzical look on his face. For some reason, I felt my face heating up, so I looked up at the sky instead, ignoring Potter's prolonged gaze.

"Well, I know you've been the top potions student in the school since fourth year." He stated, I glanced at him and he gave a half smile "It's been irking Hermione ever since then. The girl can't stand being second place."

I rolled my eyes a little and looked back to the clouds

"I...uh. I also know that you did something rather stupid last summer..." He said softly. My gaze snapped onto him.

"H-how..." I stuttered, he gave a grim smile and pointed to his scar

"Rather inconvenient at times. I don't think I got one wink of sleep all last August." He replied. I sat up and stared at him

"You knew about it?" I asked, he looked away

"I know about all of it, Draco..." He said quietly, my eyes widened slightly. "I...probably shouldn't have brought it up...it just seemed like you could use some one to talk to..."

I snubbed out my cigarette and took a deep breath

"Potter...how do you know....that this isn't some sort of trick he planted?" I asked quietly, he looked at me for a minute with a thoughtful expression

"The thought crossed my mind a few times...but then I spoke to Sirius. He told me a lot about you. The part of your personality you keep hidden from everyone." He informed me, I scowled a little

"That mutt never knew the meaning of privacy." I muttered to myself, Potter gave a small smile

"Draco...do you think that maybe...we could try to...start over?" He asked. I perked an eyebrow and looked at him with a deadpan expression

"Potter, that's absurd. You want to erase seven years of hate and painful memories? Not even the strongest memory charm would pull that off." I stated, he laughed quietly

"I know. And I'm not saying it will be easy...but I think that if we really try, something better than this blind hatred could come of it." He paused and looked out at the water for the first time since he arrived "You know, I used to hate you just because of the way you acted towards every one. And then, I realized, your actions were what you created to protect yourself, I realized that you had to keep yourself closed off even to your closest friends...and...I kind of know what that's like. Hermione, Ron and I have been through a lot, and I love them dearly. But they could quit this charade at any time...but me? And you? We can't. Our lives depend on appearing strong, and in your case, impassive. We have destinies we can't alter, and that's just something we have to learn to live with."

I blinked and looked at him

"You know Potter....I never really thought you were capable of such decisive thoughts...but...now that I know...you kind of remind me of someone..." I stated, he glanced at me and gave a soft smile

"Who?" He asked softly, I looked back at the water

"My father." I stated, I honestly expected him to be angry at this revelation, but his smile grew slightly

"Your father? I'm flattered, Draco. You father is a very powerful and very intelligent man. Granted, he's made some bad choices...but haven't we all?" He asked, I perked an eyebrow

"I know I have. But what bad choices have you made?" I asked, he looked away and gave a sad smile

"Quite a few..." He stated, I frowned a little and looked back up at the sky

"You know, I have the feeling that something significant just happened." I stated after a few moments of silence, he laughed quietly

"Well, I do think this is the first time we've ever held a civil conversation for such a long period of time." He said, I frowned and scratched the tip of my nose

"You're right. This is distressing. I feel the need to be an asshole now." I said softly, Potter perked an eyebrow and watched me

"Oh really?" He questioned, I smirked a little

"Yes. Do forgive me." I requested, he blinked in confusion and I gave him a firm push, watching in amusement as he fell into the stream with a satisfying splash. He surfaced, sputtering like a moron and I gave a content sigh and leaned back on the rock comfortably

"Ah yes. Much better."

* * *

Muahaha, so what exactly was Harry speaking of? Only time will tell. Hopefully it won't be six months though. XD

Ciao,

Mela


	9. Kisses in Contrast

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter. Sadly.

**Warning:** Mild Language, Same-sex relationships, implied sexual themes.

_Author's Note:_ Hello my wonderful readers. I know this isn't the best chapter in the world, but I certainly hope it isn't the worst. I just got over a horrible cold, so the last few days I've been doing nothing but writing, I'm afraid I might be burning out. This chapter was written and proofread after a stint of 18 hours with no sleep, so if you noticing something off, don't be afraid to PM me about it. 3

Enjoy. :3

* * *

-DM-

The rest of the day progressed in a lazy fashion, Weasley helped Potter put up the last tents, not letting up about why he was soaked, But Potter sent me a small grin every time he asked, after making sure no one was looking and told Weasel that he had fallen into the stream. He hadn't taken the whole 'me pushing him into the stream' thing badly, which was slightly irritating, but I managed to ignore that for the most part. Around five, the Gryffindors had wandered off to the stream to catch fish, while the Slytherins, save Blaise, who decided to follow Finnegan like a lost puppy, were gathered around the fire pit, letting themselves relax for the first time that day. Millicent and Vince were cuddled together, whispering amongst themselves, while Pansy leaned into my side and spoke with Theo about his parents. I stared at the rocks Granger had placed in a circle and thought on the odd encounter I had with Potter earlier that day.

I found the whole thing strange, but I knew the golden boy didn't have the capacity to construct such an elaborate plot. Pansy sighed softly and drew away, pulling Theodore into a tight hug, he smiled and patted her on the back

"Thanks Pans." He muttered quietly, Pansy laughed softly

"Anytime."

I watched them for a moment, then let out a sigh and stretched, just as the Gryffindors wandered back out of the woods, talking and laughing with each other, Pansy glanced at me

"Blaise and Finnegan are missing." She whispered, I paused and rolled my eyes slightly

"Oh Merlin." I murmured, pinching the bridge of my nose. Potter and Weasley wandered over to the fire pit, setting down a set of branches riddled with fish. Granger approached them

"Who's going to gut them?" She asked softly, Potter smiled

"Well, seeing as Seamus and Zabini have disappeared, I suppose Malfoy, Ron and I can do it." He stated, Pansy wrinkled her nose and gave me an apologetic look. I shrugged slightly and dragged a branch towards me, pulling out a pocket knife Severus had given me the previous year.

Now, unlike the tents, I found this task exceedingly simple. It was no harder then gutting a toad for potion's class. Weasley fumbled with his knife and ended up cutting himself within the first ten minutes, after which Granger confiscated his knife and tended to his hand like a mother hen. Pansy had abandoned me somewhere after the second fish, wandering over to Millicent and Vince with a pale green shade to her face. Potter gave a quiet laugh and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye

"I knew you'd be good at this." He whispered, I gave a sniff of contempt

"I'm good at a lot of things, Potter." I replied. He gave an entertained smile

"I know. Don't you ever get tired of being perfect?" He teased, I glanced at him with a perked eyebrow

"You think I'm perfect?" I asked slowly, a red tinge stained his cheeks and he cleared his throat

"No. Uh. That is to say...I...er..." He stuttered, I gave a smirk

"Thanks for clearing that up, Potter. And to answer your question, no, I don't get tired of it." I stated, he paused and smiled a little, looking at the ground with the blush still staining his face. I smirked a little and looked back to the large brook trout in my hands. Potter was silent for a moment, before he looked at me

"Where do you think Seamus and Zabini got off to?" He asked, I glanced at him, then back to the fish in my hands

"Knowing Blaise, they're probably shagging in a bush somewhere." I stated slowly, Potter blinked in surprise and blushed again, looking at me with a bewildered expression. I paused, slowly realizing that Potter probably wasn't aware of Blaise's surprising sexual prowess. Or his frightful ability to talk you into things. I cleared my throat and looked back to the fish, ignoring the awkward silence that appeared. A twig snapped and Finnegan wandered into the clearing, a smug little grin on his lips. Potter blushed as he put the pieces together and averted his eyes to his task. Finnegan flopped onto the log next to Thomas, who glanced over with an expression of the same half knowing, half disgusted, half bewildered feeling gripping my stomach. Granger looked over curiously, either not noticing the obvious euphoric aura Finnegan was emitting, or not caring

"Where's Zabini?" She asked, Finnegan smirked a little and jerked his thumb back towards the stream. Pansy cast me a glance and I nodded slightly

"I'll go get him. I offered, folding up my knife and pushing the last few fish on my branch over to Potter, before standing and wandering back into the forest .

Blaise was sitting on the same rock I had graced earlier in the day, staring at the water with his uniform shirt hanging open. I scowled as I caught sight of an angry red mark on his neck and lit a cigarette.

"You're revolting." I muttered. Blaise made no real acknowledgments of my presence as he stared into the water. I sighed and wandered over, pushing him over just enough so I could sit next to him. He glanced over at me with an odd expression and I scowled "What?"

"Nothing." He replied, standing up and pulling his shirt off, tossing it on the ground before working on his fly. I watched him, perking an eyebrow as he stripped down to his shorts and dove into the water. He swam around for a bit, before surfacing and perking an eyebrow questioningly

"Aren't you gonna come in, Draco?" He called, I scowled

"Are you kidding me? There could be any manner of disease in that water." I stated, he smirked a little, an odd look still in his eyes

"I guess it's good we're eating fish from this stream, hm?" He paused and stood up, the water only went mid chest on him, meaning it would be near my collarbone. "What, are you scared?"

I scowled a little more and tossed my cigarette aside

"Save me your pathetic attempts at reverse psychology. I'm coming." I spat, standing and pulling off my sweatshirt, ignoring the fact that my hair was still bright pink, and tossed it aside. Before easily pulling off my black t-shirt and my dark blue jeans, leaving myself half-naked in a pair of modest green boxers. Blaise was floating on his back in the middle of the stream as I waded into the water, only momentarily deterred by the temperature. I stood near him awkwardly and frowned

"Why am I in the water?" I snapped, he easily stood and looked at me

"Because I used my pathetic reverse psychology on you." He stated with a smirk, I rolled my eyes and started for a nearby rock poking out of the water, climbing onto it and watching him swim around for a bit

"Hey Blaise?" I called, he stood up, the water glistening on his chest and looked at me

"Yeah?" He replied, wandering over, leaning on the rock and looking up at me. I sighed

"Why'd you fuck Finnegan?" I questioned, perking an eyebrow, he looked up at me with an odd expression "I mean, you could've had anyone. All the Slytherins lust after you after they begin third year, and you fuck _Finnegan_. I just don't get it. You could have anyone you want." I muttered, he gave me a peculiar smile

"No. Not really." He stated, before turning and wading back into the water. I frowned and slipped back into the cool water, following after him curiously

"What do mean, 'no. Not really'?" I demanded, he perked an eyebrow at me

"I mean I can't have anyone I want." He clarified, I sneered

"Name one person." I snapped, he rolled his eyes

"Fine. That's easy." He replied sourly, I blinked and quirked a brow

"So name them, asshole." I spat, he looked me in the eye and sighed

"You. Asshole." He stated, before turning and wading back to the shore, leaving me in the water, blinking like a moron.

It took me a few minutes to recover and by that time, Blaise had already made his way out of the water and was laying on the shore, staring at the setting sun. I sighed heavily and waded out of the water, sitting next to him. He glanced at me, then looked back at the sky. We sat in silence for a little while, before I gathered my thoughts

"Look...Blaise...we've...we've been through this. I thought we sorted through it last year." I stated, he sighed and shifted a little, putting his hands under his head.

"Mm, not really. I let you believe that I only jumped you to get into your pants. While that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, things are a little farther below the surface." He muttered, I blinked and stared down at him

"Blaise, what are you trying to say?" I asked nervously, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable in his presence. He noticed and gave a quiet sigh

"Draco...I'm in love with you. And fuck knows I've tried to get over it. I've gotten pretty close too. Specially when I was dating Marcus, but I've never been able to truly get over you." He stated, a light blush creeping up his tanned neck. I felt my face heat up as I stared at him

"You love me." I stated, he sighed and nodded, sitting up.

"You're my best friend, Dray. I know I give you a lot of shit, but truth is, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." He stated, looking at me carefully. I stared at him with wide eyes and opened my mouth, but nothing came out. He smiled slightly "It's ok. Don't worry about it. I know you can't say it back. I know we can't be together...but it needed to be said. I was sick of lying to you."

"Blaise...you love me?" I asked, my mind was stalling and I couldn't quite get it to jump start. He smiled and nodded

"Yes, Draco. I love you." He stated, I scowled a little, glaring at him

"You fucking prat." I spat, he gave me a surprised look as I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. His eyes fluttered closed and I wound my finger into his silky black hair, deepening the kiss. He made a content noise and leaned into me. I licked his bottom lip boldly and his eyes snapped open, before he pulled away, shaking his head.

"Draco...don't. I know you think you need to, but-"

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me." I snapped, he scowled and shook his head in disgust

"Listen to yourself! Draco, you don't want this. I'm not going to take advantage of you." He spat, pushing me away. I blinked

"Take advantage of me? How the _hell_ do you figure you'd being doing that?!" I snarled, he sighed and pushed back his fringe

"Listen Dray...I know how confused you've been lately...I know you feel alone...you've got a lot on your plate, and I'm not going to let you use that and my feelings to get yourself into something you'd regret." He stated, I paused and furrowed my brow, staring down at my hands silently. He tipped my chin up and smiled "Hey. This has nothing to do with you. I'd be the luckiest guy alive if you felt the same, but you don't, Dray. And you know it. You know who your eye is on, and as soon as you can admit it to yourself, the easier things will be. Trust me." He stated, before leaning forward and placing a tender kiss to my forehead. "In the meantime, I may shag a couple Gryffindors, but it won't mean anything, trust me."

I sighed and leaned my forehead against his

"How much easier would it be, though..." I muttered bitterly, he gave a sad smile

"The things that are worthwhile aren't easy, Dray." He reminded, staring into my eyes. I pulled away and gave another sigh

"I know." I mumbled, flopping onto the ground. He glanced down at me and smiled a little

"Think about what I said." He stated, before standing up and pulling on his pants. I watched him idly before standing and following suit. He tugged on his shirt as I grabbed my t-shirt and sweatshirt, before following him back down the path to the campsite. The others were gathered around the roaring fire as Granger and Potter tended to the speared fish. Blaise patted me on the shoulder and wandered over to sit next to Theo, leaving me standing on the edge of the forest alone. I frowned, not feeling like being social and grabbed my bag, dragging it along as I searched out my tent. I found it, to the east of the clearing, it was a deep emerald in color with silver stitching that clearly read Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. I sighed at my luck and shoved the flap open, tossing my bag in. The fact that they were muggle tents just added to my irritation as I dug out my deep blue sleeping bag and unrolled it. When I was satisfied with my temporary nest, I toweled my hair and changed into a pair of lounge pants, curling up in the nest and staring at the green canvas roof. With a sigh, I pulled the several parchments out of my sweatshirt and started re-reading them.

-

-HP-

I sighed softly, pushing the flap of my tent open, Hermione, Ginny and Dean, the only others still up, laughed by the fire. I stepped into the tent and peered around, there was a small lantern lit dimly at the other end and Draco was curled up in a thick blue sleeping bag, snoring softly. I smiled a little and set my bag down, unrolling the burgundy sleeping bag I'd borrowed from Remus and sitting on it. I noticed several scraps of parchment near his arm in danger of being torn, and with my curiosity successfully peaked, I gently pulled them out of harms way. I frowned and looked down at one of them, then back at Draco, before shaking my head a little and folding them neatly, tucking them into a pocket of his large black rucksack. I was on my way to gaining his trust, and I wasn't going to screw that up just to satisfy my curiosity. I smiled as the blonde let out a mumble and shifted, before laying down and reaching out to turn off the lantern.

"G'night Draco."

* * *

I know its short, and that the kiss wasn't what was expected, I do apologize, and I promise there will be DracoxHarry kisses soon, (because this IS a HarryxDraco story. [: ).

Love you all,

Mela

Ps- Review plz. 3


	10. Here We Go Again

**Disclaimer:** I have been up all night, let's just assume I still do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning:** The language in this chapter is a bit worse than usual, forgive me.

_Author's Note:_ This chapter feels a little off somehow, but I'm not sure exactly how. So if you have any suggestions, let me know. I also realize that time seems a little jumpy, but this whole camping plot is getting more drawn out then I intended.

**Edit:** Two things I just realized. A) I've been on this website three years. B) This story is hopefully about to breach 100 reviews. If you're the 100th reviewer I just might have to hug you. Just keep that in mind. 8D

* * *

-PP-

I groaned and sat up, cracking my neck with a wince, Granger shifted and let out a content sigh before falling back into a deep sleep. I glared at her accusingly and glanced at my watch. It was six thirty in the morning. I let out miserable whine and stuffed my head under my pillow until it was very clear I wouldn't be getting any more sleep.

I threw on a sweatshirt and slipped on my shoes, wandering out of the tent. The ashes of last night's fire glowed slightly, so I tossed a log on them with a grimace, wondering idly who belonged to the ugly orange sleeping bag a few feet away. I assumed someone got into a fight with their tent mate and decided to brave the outdoors.

The thought had occurred to me, but Granger wasn't that horrible to deal with. She was pretty quiet and kept mostly to herself, so it wasn't the hardest to share a tent with her.

I sighed heavily and flopped onto the ground, inspecting my ruined manicure with an irritated frown. A twig snapped nearby and I glanced up to see Weasley wander into the clearing, topless and sopping wet. He didn't seem to notice me as he tossed his shirt on the atrocious sleeping bag and pushed back his wet fringe.

The water had turned his eyesore red hair into a rather attractive auburn, and as much as I hated to admit it, Weasley had a rather nice body. Though one couldn't normally tell with the awkward baggy clothing he wore.

A couple droplets of water fell from his hair and slid their way down his chest, absorbing into the waist band of his pants. I swallowed hard and tried to ignore the fact I was ogling Weasley.

Suddenly his blue eyes landed on me and he froze, a blush crawling up his neck. I felt my face heating up and cursed the gods.

"Er. Good morning, Parkinson." He stuttered, before grabbing his shirt and pulling it on hastily. I nodded, putting on an expression I hoped was haughty.

"Weasley." I ground out, hoping he didn't notice the way my voice wavered. He stood there awkwardly, his blush only intensifying.

The silence was deafening and it seemed like Weasley could do nothing but stand there, blushing like a moron.

I sighed quietly and picked a piece of bark off my hand, my movements seemed to jolt Weasley out of his state of suspended idiocy. He easily rolled up his ugly sleeping bag and tossed it on top of an equally ugly rucksack. I perked an eyebrow

"Is there a particular reason you elected to sleep outside Weasley?" I asked slowly, he glanced at me and shrugged

"Zabini got to the tent first and threatened to kick my ass if I came within ten yards of it. I thought about it, and decided sleeping outside sounded nicer then sleeping near Zabini. Unless it rained, and then I was planning to hijack the tent and toss him outside." He stated, I smirked

"How delightfully _Slytherin_ of you, Weasley." I stated gleefully, he glanced at me and scowled

"No, the Slytherin thing would have been to slit his throat before tossing him outside." He muttered sourly. I rolled my eyes

"Right. I bet you you're the only Gryffindor still alive. Us wily Slytherins went and had a secret meeting last night. All your friends were offed before the sun rose." I muttered grumpily, he glared

"I wouldn't put it past you." He snapped, I felt my anger rising and tried to think of a way to kill Weasley without my wand

"Right, say Weasley, I don't really understand how you manage to pass your classes. You're so narrow minded, I don't see how the teachers manage to educate your stupid ass." I spat, he flushed angrily and threw me a dirty look

"Shut up, Parkinson. At least I'm not trying to make my way to the top _on my knees_." He hissed. I stood up and stalked over, glaring up at him

"No Weasley, of course you're not. Instead, you're making your way to the top by bending over for the golden boy!" I spat, his eyes narrowed angrily and he took a step forward

"I bet that's something you think about every night, isn't it bitch? Right before you suck off the Dark Lord and cry yourself to sleep." He hissed, I growled quietly

"I bet you're jealous, aren't you? Sick of hanging around, Saint Potter and Mudblood Granger. Finally realizing that _maybe_ being pureblood means something? Guess what Weasley? It doesn't matter, because no one really wants to be around a stupid, poor, ignorant, hotheaded _faggot_ with no future!" I seethed, Weasley stared at me, an odd rage burning in his eyes as he started forward, I gulped quietly, urging myself not to lose my nerve, but the anger in his eyes reminded me way too much of my father. I found myself backing away with out realizing it until my back hit a tree sharply. I winced slightly as Weasley came to a stop in front of me. He stared down at me angrily and I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for what was almost certain to come next. Instead of a wave of magic, or a slap connecting with my jaw, I was shocked to feel lips on my own.

My eyes snapped open, and slowly my mind confirmed it. Weasley. Ronald. Fucking. Weasley. Was kissing me.

And even odder? It wasn't utterly horrible.

His lips were slightly chapped and it was obvious he was rather inexperienced in the whole snogging department, but he was confident and almost...tender about it.

He pulled away and stared down at me, seeming shocked in his own actions. But he furrowed his brow and shook his head slightly

"I'm not a faggot." He stated slowly. I blinked up at him and put a hand to my lips, staring up at him in confusion.

"Y-you..." I paused and reigned in my thoughts "Did you just..._kiss_ me, Weasley?"

He took a step back and frowned a little in thought

"Yeah. I guess I did." He muttered, I shook my head slowly

"I...I thought you were going to hit me." I muttered, he paused and perked an eyebrow slightly

"Hit you? Why would I hit you, Parkinson?" He asked slowly, I blinked and shook my head.

"I..." I started, his eyes were boring into mine in a very disturbing fashion. I cleared my throat and shook my head "Never you mind, Weasley." I stated, slipping from between him and the tree and wandering to the campfire and sitting down. Weasley watched me go, before walking over and looking down at me like he wanted to say something.

"Merlin! My ass hasn't hurt so bad since I fucked Terry Boot." Blaise called to no one in particular, stretching with a wince near the front of his and Weasley's tent. The redhead scowled

"Zabini, no one wants to hear about that." He muttered. I sighed and pulled out the tea kettle, pouring the last of the water into it and setting it on the grate above the fire

"Thanks for sharing, Blaise." I agreed, he paused and looked between Weasley and I, obviously sensing something, before he grinned and wandered over

"Man, that little geek is an _animal_ in the sack." He laughed, flopping onto the ground next to me and kissing my cheek "Morning beautiful."

"Good morning, Blaise." I sighed, glancing at him. He grinned and stretched a little

"Surprised to see you up so early, Pans." He stated, I sighed and leaned against him

"I think my father bought me a sleeping bag full of shrapnel and pebbles." I muttered, Blaise laughed quietly and nodded

"Bet you're missing that goose down mattress of yours, eh?" He asked, I groaned quietly

"Blaise, don't be cruel."

-

-DM-

With a sigh, I cracked an eye open and looked around, momentarily disoriented until I remembered the events of the previous day.

I made a note to murder my godfather as soon as I got my wand back and sat up with a yawn. Potter's sleeping bag was empty and the sun was shining cheerily through the space between the flaps of the tent. I sighed heavily and stretched, before throwing on some clothes and wandering outside.

Pansy and Blaise sat near the fire, laughing with each other as the smell of coffee and sausage forced me to focus my mind. I gave another tired yawn and wandered over, sitting down next to Blaise, he glanced over and smiled

"Morning, Dray." He greeted with a smile, I muttered something unintelligible and looked at Pansy

"Coffee?"

She laughed quietly, something odd twinkling in her eyes

"I see we haven't reached full sentences yet. Yes, the coffee is ready. Would you like some, Draco?" She asked slowly, I narrowed my eyes at her and she smirked to herself, pouring some coffee into a small metal cup and handing it to me along with a small tin of sugar. I gave her an appreciative look and commenced drowning my coffee in sugar. Blaise watched me, seeming mildly amused as I took a long sip of the over-sugared, delightfully caffeinated drink and sighed. I looked around for a moment and blinked

"Where's everyone?" I muttered, taking another long sip. Pansy smiled

"Weasley and Potter are out acting like hoodlums, Theo and Granger disappeared into the woods to look for signs of centaurs, Finnegan and Thomas are mucking about in the stream and everyone else is still sleeping." She stated slowly, I sighed softly and ran a hand through my hair

"Apparently, Granger has become the activities director, and this afternoon after lunch, we're all going swimming." Pansy stated, stirring the sausage absently, I scowled a little

"Why is she so determined we get along?" I questioned, staring down into my cup, Blaise tipped his head thoughtfully

"I think she fancies Theodore." He stated after a moment, Pansy rolled her eyes slightly

"Really Blaise? How amazingly apt of you. How did you _not_ get sorted into Ravenclaw?" She drawled, Blaise glanced at her and smiled sweetly

"Pansy, darling...bite me." He requested, Pansy grinned

"Don't tempt me, Zabini." She replied. I rolled my eyes

"Merlin, your platonic flirting is nauseating." I stated, sipping my coffee with a scowl. Blaise grinned and slung an arm around Pansy with a saucy grin

"Who says it's platonic?" He purred, Pansy perked an eyebrow and hit him with the spatula. He stared at her for a moment

"Pansy Giselle Parkinson. Did you just slap me _with a __**spatula?**_" He asked, giving her a shocked look, she blinked, before smiling slowly, looking smug

"Yes, I believe I did." She affirmed, Blaise blinked and nodded slightly

"Oh it's _on_ now!" He stated, before tackling her and beginning to tickle mercilessly at her ribs. I blinked and quirked an eyebrow as Pansy shrieked in laughter and begged Blaise to stop. I shook my head and poured another cup of coffee for myself

"Uh...Malfoy? Is Zabini killing Parkinson?" A voice asked, I glanced over to see Weasley and Potter approaching, looking apprehensive of the situation. I shook my head and sipped my coffee

"No. Just ignore them, they'll tire themselves out soon." I stated, taking over Pansy's breakfast duties, now sans a spatula. Potter sat down on the log next to me as Weasley took in the situation, blushing slowly, before excusing himself with the task of finding Finnegan and Thomas. I stared after him, narrowing my eyes "Is it just me, or is Weasley acting stranger then usual?" I questioned, picking through the food supplies Lupin left. Potter watched the redhead wander into the woods and frowned a little

"Now that you mention it, he's been acting kind of funny all morning." He stated, I glanced at him and tipped my head in question

"Say it!" Blaise demanded suddenly, Pansy whined, before dodging his attack with a squeak

"_Okay!_ BLAISE ZABINI IS THE HOTTEST, SEXIEST, SMARTEST WIZARD ALIVE AND IT WOULD BE MY HONOR TO BEAR HIS CHILDREN."

I stared as Blaise laughed triumphantly and released her with a grin, sitting up. Pansy kicked at him halfheartedly, trying to catch her breath and Potter glanced at me

"But they're not exactly acting normal, either." He stated quietly, I smirked a little and glanced at him

"Are you kidding?" I questioned, "This happens pretty much everyday."

He blinked slowly

"Merlin, and I thought Hufflepuffs were weird." He muttered, I perked an eyebrow and looked at him in confusion

"Potter, Hufflepuffs _are_ weird."

-

"Granger is evil." Pansy stated surely, wrapping her towel around her carefully, I glanced up and perked an eyebrow

"I don't see your problem with it, you swim around us all the time, Pans." I muttered, pulling my towel out of my bag, Pansy shifted impatiently outside my tent

"That's different." She replied slowly. I sighed and wandered out of the tent, the others were making down the trail to the stream and Pansy was watching them go with a frown.

"So wear a different bathing suit, Pans." I stated in confusion, slinging my towel over my shoulder. She frowned

"I only own two-pieces." She muttered, staring at the ground. I blinked in confusion

"Pansy, what's going on. You've never been ashamed of your body." I reminded, Pansy sighed in irritation

"Forget it. Let's go." She stated, a tone higher then normal. I stared at her

"What is going on, Pansy?" I questioned suspiciously, Pansy gave a grin and tucked her towel around her firmly, before grabbing my hand

"Nothing. Let's go!" She cried, pulling me after the others. I rolled my eyes and allowed her to pull me into the forest. When we reached the stream the others were already there. The Weaselette was sunbathing on the shore in a bikini that made a thong look like a petticoat. Granger was sitting in the shade with Theodore, wearing a modest one piece and discussing something avidly with the scrawny bookworm. Millie and Vincent were hunkered on a rock overlooking the water, cuddled together. Thomas, Finnegan and Blaise were laughing about something near the shallows while Weasley and Potter tossed a Quaffle back and forth. I sighed and wandered over to a large flat boulder, climbing on top of it and laying down. Pansy frowned and sat down next to me, the towel still wrapped around her like a cape. I cracked an eye open and looked at her in irritation

"I do wish you'd tell me what was wrong." I stated slowly, shifting to look at her. She frowned and shook her head

"Nothings wrong, Draco." She stated surely, I rolled my eyes and sat up, stripping off my t-shirt and hopping into the water, before looking at her expectantly

"If nothings wrong, come in the water." I challenged, she paused to glare at me, before taking a deep breath and releasing her towel, revealing a simple and very flattering deep green bikini. I perked an eyebrow as she slipped into the shallows and stood next to me "That wasn't so hard, was it love?"

"I hate you, Draco." She growled, I smirked slightly. I noticed her blushing and perked an eyebrow, following her line of vision, Weasley was staring at her with an odd look in his eyes and his attention had obviously turned from his game of catch with Potter, to my oldest friend. I smirked in amusement as the Quaffle hurtled towards the frozen redhead and struck him square in the forehead. I sighed happily

"Ahh, life." I muttered, before wading out into the stream and ducking under the water. When I resurfaced and pushed my hair out of my face, Pansy was still standing where I left her, while Potter apologized profusely to a mildly stunned Weasley. I smirked a little and wandered back over to my brunette friend, looking down at her "Still nothing wrong, Pans?"

She sighed and gave me a stubborn frown,

"I don't want to talk about it." She snapped, before wading over to Blaise. I smirked a little more and climbed back onto my rock, laying back and enjoying the sun.

* * *

Excuse me while I go pass out now,

Love, Mela.


	11. Chess, Chocolate and Chances

**Disclaimer:** Urg. I do. Not. Own.

**Warnings:** Language, MalexMale Pairings, Mature themes.

_Author's Note:_ Got this done this morning, just barely getting intarwebs access. I don't know what else to say. XD I realize the whole chess thing is a little cliche and very vague, but I suck at chess and I've been dying to use that plotline forever. I also realize that Draco's problems are a little over the top/idon'tknowwhat, but it does happen. I only hope I didn't make Draco too whiney.

I'm gonna try to get as much out as I can, I'm having two impacted teeth removed on the 1st and I doubt I'll be in the shape to get on my computer, nevermind write coherently. I'm also quite freaked about it, because the teeth are impacted, I'm getting stitches and everything. Hold me. :[

_**ALSO:**_ This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful, lovely **Cinnamon Selkie** for being Misery Love's Company's 100th review. I tried to throw in a bit more RonxPansy for her. ;)

**

* * *

**

-HP-

"You know, I think Remus is looking considerably better since he began teaching again." Hermione stated suddenly, looking up from her book.

I nodded distractedly, my attention was on something else and I wasn't even sure I'd fully comprehended her statement.

More to the point, my attention was focused on the blonde a few yards away and I was too absorbed in trying to figure out what was going on in his mind to pay attention to Hermione's random thoughts, which no doubt had something to do with Ancient Runes or something equally boring.

I wasn't sure where this odd obsession with Draco came from. It was like one day I hated him and everything he stood for, and the next I couldn't learn enough about him.

No matter how many nightmares I'd had that featured him, or how many times Sirius dazzled me with stories from when Draco was a child, he was still an enigma I wanted desperately to crack.

And yet, I knew things about him I'm sure even Parkinson didn't. But at the same time, I still knew so little.

I paused and scratched my nose in thought, glancing at Hermione who had turned back to her book with a frown.

_This must be how she feels all the time._

I let out a quiet sigh and looked around at my house mates, but inexplicably, my eyes found their way back to Draco. The blonde shifted slightly as Nott said something to him and nodded a little. His eyes were closed and he was reclining comfortably on a boulder near the water.

I frowned a little and sighed, feeling oddly irritated.

Draco seemed to aware I was watching as he shifted uncomfortably and opened his eyes, glancing over at me. I smiled slightly and he blinked, perking an eyebrow and smirking at me.

I chuckled quietly, causing Hermione to glance at me curiously, before shaking my head and sighing, leaning against the tree comfortably and closing my eyes.

-

-DM-

"So you've got it bad, don't you?" I asked quietly, setting my head back on my arms and shutting my eyes again, writing Potter off as insane for the thousandth time that day. Teddy shifted and sighed

"I suppose I do. I've never, ever met someone so brilliant, funny, charming or beautiful in my life." He muttered, I laughed quietly

"Don't worry. I'm not offended." I drawled, I could pretty much hear Theodore scowl at me, making me smirk in amusement "So you're in love with Granger."

There was a pause and Theodore shifted uncomfortably, before heaving a large sigh

"Pretty much." He agreed, I cracked an eye open and looked up at him with a small smirk. He gave me a worried look "You don't think any lower of me, do you?"

I blinked and stared up at him for a moment

"Theo, don't make me slap you." I muttered, closing my eyes. He made an irritated noise

"Draco, I'm serious." He stated, I frowned

"Why, because she's muggleborn?" I questioned, he sighed

"Not only that, she's friends with Potter. She's a Gryffindor. She's the only one that has better Charms grades then you. There are a lot of reasons." He replied, I perked an eyebrow idly

"Theo, I get no say in who you date." I stated simply, he was silent for a moment

"So we're still friends?" He asked softly, I frowned and opened my eyes, sitting up and looking at him

"Did you really think something that trivial would ruin our friendship?" I inquired , furrowing my brow. He ran a hand through his hair and gave a light shrug

"I wasn't sure." He admitted, I blinked and kept a blank look on my face, before flashing a smile

"Don't worry, Teddy. It won't." I assured him, trying to ignore how his admission made me feel. He looked at me for a moment, clearly seeing through the blank smile, before sighing and patting me on the shoulder

"Thanks Draco." He stated, I nodded and watched as he slipped off the rock to wander over to Blaise. I watched him go with a frown, before sighing heavily and grabbing my things, making my way back to the camp. I slipped onto the ground and stared at the fire, not comprehending exactly how my friends seemed to view me.

Teddy was afraid I'd abandon him because he'd fallen in love, Pansy was uncomfortable confiding in me something that was obviously bothering her and Blaise had been in love with me for years without my knowledge.

Suffice it to say, I wasn't going to win the friend of the year award.

I let out a quiet groan and pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation, ignoring the fact that that was probably the least of my problems. Someone sat on the ground next to me and I cracked an eye open, not at all surprised to find Potter rummaging in a small bag. I scowled a little

"Are you stalking me, Potter?" I snapped, he laughed quietly and pulled out a large bar of Honeydukes chocolate, glancing at me and pulling the cooler closer

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. I just happened to decide to return to camp and eat a large bar of chocolate by myself. You just happened to be here." He paused and pulled out a quart of milk and gave a smile "Milk?"

I stared at him for a moment, and he seemed to take my silence as affirmation, because he dug out two metal cups and carefully poured two glasses of milk, handing one to me.

"You are without a doubt the most confusing person I've ever met." I sighed, sipping my milk. Potter laughed quietly and broke a large piece of the chocolate bar off, offering it to me

"I think that's beyond mutual, Draco." He stated with a small smile. I took the chocolate from him and gave him a look, taking a small bite

"Any particular reason you abandoned Granger to follow me?" I questioned, he perked an eyebrow and leaned against the log, stretching out comfortably.

"Remember that talk we had yesterday?" He asked with a smile, I quirked a brow and glanced at him "This is me making the first move. You looked like there was something on your mind, and I wanted to offer my ear."

I blinked at him and sighed, looking back to the dying fire.

"You don't want to hear about my problems, Potter." I stated quietly, he tipped his head slightly

"Yes I do." He disagreed, I looked at him and scowled, before looking up into the sun speckled leaves above us.

"Well, you asked for it...the Ministry seized the manor and most of our funds, meaning my family is about as poor as Weasley's now. Mother and I are staying in our London flat, which is about the only thing worth _anything_ the Minister ignored. My father's in prison and he's gone absolutely bonkers, my mother's sick again and we can't afford her treatments, I've been pulled into a war I want absolutely nothing to do with, on the absolute _wrong_ side. I've been forced to do horrible things in the name of a cause I barely believe in, and when I refuse to, either I'm tortured till I give my assent, or the people I love are. My friends all seem to think I'm so caught up in my own problems that I don't give a shit about theirs, I can hardly stand to eat, and almost every time I close my eyes I'm plagued with nightmares." I muttered, staring at my chocolate thoughtfully. Potter stared at me for a moment, before blinking

"Jesus." He stated, looking at the ground, I gave a bitter chuckle and glanced at him

"Sorry you asked, eh?" I questioned, he glanced at me and frowned, before shaking his head a little

"No. I'm not." He disagreed, I stared at him and he gave me a small smile "Eat your chocolate, you'll feel better."

I scowled slightly

"Doubtful." I muttered, before taking a small bite anyways. I chewed slowly and Potter sipped his milk, before looking up at the sky with a small smile. I stared at him in confusion and he glanced at me, his smile widening a little. I ignored the fact that again, I found myself wanting to smile back and narrowed my eyes accusingly "You irritate me."

He let out a laugh and sipped his milk with an approving nod

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing." He stated, I rolled my eyes a little and bit viciously at my chocolate. Potter watched me, seeming entertained and I scowled

"Stop staring at me, Potter." I mumbled, he perked an eyebrow slowly and looked away, a light blush forcing its way onto his face. I stared in confusion, but soon decided that it was too confounding and went back to work on the lump of sugar-y goodness in my hand.

-

-PP-

"Pansy, for Merlin's sake, this _isn't_ fun." Blaise whined as my bishop destroyed his king for the third time in a row. I scowled slightly

"Tell me about it." I mumbled, he shot me a mild glare and pouted

"Can't we go hiking? Or play exploding snaps? God, even Gobstones would be more entertaining than this." He stated, I scowled slightly

"Maybe to you." I replied, he frowned

"C'mon, you have to admit that repeatedly kicking my ass at chess isn't any fun for you." He grumbled, I perked an eyebrow and went about setting up the board again

"No, it's really not. But Theo's the only one that puts up even a mild fight against me in chess, and he's disappeared into the woods with Granger again. Therefor I'm stuck with you." I stated, he blinked

"What about Draco?" He asked slowly, I looked up

"He's taking a nap and we're letting him." I stated shortly, he scowled and crossed his arms like a petulant child, before glancing around the clearing. Suddenly he grinned

"Oi! Weasel-head!" He called, putting a momentary halt to Thomas and Weasley's conversation, the red head looked over with a scowl, making a point to avoid looking at me

"What do you want, Zabini." He replied boredly, Blaise grinned

"Word around school is you're a pretty decent chess player." He stated, smirking. I glared at him, already understanding what was going on in his mind. Weasley blinked and quirked an eyebrow

"What's your point, Zabini?" He asked in irritation, Blaise smirked and crossed his arms

"I'll pay you 40 Galleons if you can beat Pansy." He said with a smug grin, Weasley stared at him for a minute, before glancing at me and blinking. He sighed and looked to Thomas, who smirked and muttered something to him. Weasley laughed quietly and looked at Blaise with a smirk

"Alright Zabini." He agreed with a cocky grin. I scowled at Blaise, who winked

"Don't worry Pans, he doesn't stand a chance." He muttered, I glared at him as Weasley wandered over, taking Blaise's place across from me. He glanced up and gave a half smile

"White has first move." He stated, looking over my frosted glass and marble chess set with an approving gleam in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and leaned back as Thomas wandered over and stood next to Blaise to watch.

"Pawn to A4." I muttered, watching as the white pawn obediently moved forward two places. Weasley nodded slightly, his eyes wandering over the board

"Knight to F6." He stated after a few moments. I felt a tug of satisfaction as the black knight made a rather obscene gesture and refused to move. Weasley's eyes landed on me and he perked an eyebrow as Blaise snickered

"What can I say, Weasley? They don't like Gryffindors."

-

I watched in half-amusement, half-irritation as Weasley stared at the board with his nose scrunched in thought. Blaise and Thomas had rapidly grown bored with watching and were now talking with Potter and Weasley a few feet away.

"Queen to D5." Weasley stated after a bit, bringing my attention back to the board. I examined the situation quickly, and sought a perfect move. Before giving Weasley a smug grin

"Pawn to D5. Checkmate." I stated clearly, watching gleefully as my last pawn skipped forward and eviscerated Weasley's queen, before turning menacingly towards his king, already pinned into place by several of my other pieces.

Weasley stared at the board for a few seconds, seemingly frozen in shock. I honestly expected him to blame my chess set. His team hadn't exactly been obedient the first few rounds, which had cost him a few men. But instead, he glanced up and gave me a grin

"Good game, Parkinson." He stated warmly, I blinked and gave a small smile, nodding a bit

"You too."

Blaise gave a sudden whoop and hopped over

"_Alright_! That's my girl!!"

-

-TN-

It's really amazing how two days of forced solitude can affect people.

I could list several different ways just from looking around our group once. The changes were so noticeable, I was almost considering the fact that my camp-mates had been replaced with compatible golems.

Draco and Harry were sitting next to each other without threatening each other's lives or throwing dirty looks, Blaise had practically been absorbed into the gang of Gryffindor boys, Pansy was exchanging hair straightening charms with Hermione while Ginny and Millicent chatted about an article in the latest Witch Weekly. I felt a small smile slip onto my lips and I looked down at my plate, popping a piece of the brook trout in my mouth.

It was almost irritating that we'd be returning to the castle tomorrow, because while out in the woods we could get along, in civilization, I was sure reality would come crashing back.

I gave Hermione a side glance and she looked at me with a stunning smile.

_I really, __**really**__ hope I'm wrong._

_

* * *

_I have nothing to say here for once. Hm. OH. I know.

-clears throat-

...Nope. Got nothing.

...Why are you still reading this? :3


	12. Understandings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter or it's world. Sads.

**Warnings: **This chapter contains some mild language, and some violence. You've been warned.

_Author's Note:_ Oh. My. God. I AM SO SORRY. This hasn't updated in so long! I assure you, I'm still alive, but with my first year of college came a bunch of hardships beyond the classroom. My mother has been in the hospital for about two months and I just have been stressed out of my mind. My apologies. On top of that, I found this chapter exceedingly difficult to write, this was I think...my THIRD try. I hope it's satisfactory. Please read and review, I missed hearing from you!

* * *

"_Malfoy, our lord wishes to see you now." Rodolphus Lestrange muttered, shutting the door and wandering into the hall after his wife. Draco stood, taking a deep breath and clearing his mind. He willed every bit of emotion and expression from his mind, his face and his eyes, before stepping forward and approaching the solid oak door. The blonde paused for a second, the dim light over the rich wood grain sparking a sort of desolate, bizarre chord of horror. Something bad was going to happen. It didn't surprise him, this random and rather disturbing realization. Nothing good ever came from his visits with the Dark Lord; he suspected this was true for just about anyone. But something was different. This wasn't the normal dread he experienced. The morbid horror, the normal wondering of what terrible thing he'd be forced to do. He was on the brink of something much darker; something a lot more dangerous._

_Draco swallowed hard, shutting his eyes and willing the fear away. He had no choice. Giving the door a light push, he strode in with the determination and poise he was always taught to bare, to find the Dark Lord spread leisurely in a magnificent ebony throne with Nagini curled around him protectively._

"_Ahh, young Draco." He whispered, tipping his head a bit, his skin was that same pale gray, that always reminded Draco of spoiled pork. "It's been a while, but I have a little bit of a mission for you."_

"_Yes, master?" Draco droned, keeping his eyes on the wall above the Dark Lord's head. Voldemort smiled icily; it did nothing to bring life into his eyes._

"_I have...a certain family I need you to attend to." He started, before looking at the wall, examining the stone carefully with his cold, red gaze. Draco hesitated slightly, before quickly correcting himself and playing it off as a cough. He shifted, clearing his throat scratchily, then nodded _

"_Of course, Master." He replied, Voldemort looked at him and smirked in approval_

"_They're filthy, of course. A house of mudblood rats. You can find them in Worcester. If you need more details, Bella will supply them." He paused and gave a grimacing smile as Nagini shifted "I expect you to use extreme prejudice, Draco. No simple killing curse is deserved by these cretins."_

"_Yes, Master." He whispered, bowing lightly. His silky hair cast a sick shadow over his face as he stared weakly at the flagstone floor. Voldemort waved his hand a bit, signaling that Draco could leave, and the blonde quickly took the escape._

_That night, Draco Malfoy became a murderer._

-DM-

With a gasp, I snapped awake, my chest heaving against the sweat soaked fabric of my shirt. There was a figure above me, a messy haired brunette obstructing my view of the partially illuminated canvas roof. Potter.

His eyes were scrunched in worry and he had a hand wound into my hair, massaging my scalp as he hummed a indecipherable lullaby. I blinked a few times and managed to get my breathing to even out, causing his eyes to fall onto me. He gave a sad smile, retracting his hand nervously, setting it rather distractedly on his thigh.

"I...Um. Sorry. You were having a nightmare, I just thought..." He trailed off, a light blush crossing his cheeks.

I cleared my throat and sat up a bit, irritated to find my cheeks were damp; but I flashed him a grateful smile anyways, picking my shirt away from my chest with a grimace of disgust.

"It's alright, Harry. Thank you." I muttered quietly, Potter gave a hesitant smile, seeming nervous about the situation.

"Do you want to...talk about it?" He questioned, I frowned and gave a light shrug, my eyes drifting across the rough canvas of the tent flap

"I...not really..." I stated, laying back into my pillow, overcome with exhaustion. Harry surveyed me for a moment, his eyes and expression unreadable. It was an infuriating attribute, really. I hated it.

After a few moments, Potter nodded slightly, his pale lips slipping into a frown.

"Alright, well..." He paused and sighed, giving a slight smile, "If you ever change your mind, Draco...I'll listen. Anytime, anywhere."

I looked at him for a second, wondering exactly how insane he was, before nodding a bit, feeling sleep tug sharply at my mind.

"Alright Potter, I'll keep it in mind."

-PP-

With a heavy sigh, I shifted onto my back and stared at the blue canvas. Sleep wasn't coming, no matter what I did. I sat up, and glanced around, once again glaring at my bushy haired tent-mate for being able to sleep so soundly.

_Maybe a cup of warm milk..._

With another irritated sigh, I pushed my way out of my warm sleeping bag and slipped on a pair of sandals.

When I pushed the flap, I was startled to see Weasley sitting at the fire, poking it with a long, charred stick. His ugly orange sleeping bag was abandoned a few feet away as his eyes were stuck on the flames, mesmerized. He looked up and caught sight of me as I begrudgingly approached the fire. He straightened up a little and cleared his throat, giving me a wonky half smile as a blush stained his freckled cheeks

"You can't sleep either, huh?" He asked, I gave a half shrug and stood a few feet away from him, carefully toeing the dusty ground, eying the patterns bemusedly.

"The outdoors aren't my thing even in the waking hours. I don't know why any muggle would ever willingly camp like this." I stated sourly, feeling my lips purse. Weasley smiled a little more and scooted forward, picking the top off of the dented kettle over the fire, the sweet smell of chocolate wafted out.

"Would you like some? It's done..." He offered quietly, I paused, before nodding a bit.

"If you don't mind sharing." I replied, suddenly feeling rather shy, a feeling I wasn't at all accustomed to. He grinned and gave a light jerking shake of his head.

"Not at all."

Nodding dumbly, I sat next to him, not close, but not as far as I once would have. He glanced at me and his smile widened, the blush creeping down his neck and up to his ear tips. I smirked a little, enjoying his fluster, and he looked away, pouring two cups of hot chocolate. I accepted mine as he handed it to me, smiling gratefully and inhaling the soft scent, my chilly fingers dancing across the warm metal teacup. There was a thick silence then, broken only by the rustling leaves in the wind and the robust crackling of the fire. The soft material of my pajamas snagged on the log I was using as a backrest as I shifted, bringing the warm cup to my lips and blowing softly, watching the steam back, then drift away. Weasley glanced at me as he reclined, crossing his legs comfortably in front of him.

"Thanks, Weasley." I murmured softly, before taking a small sip, savoring the rich, delicious taste of creamy chocolate as it drifted into my mouth. Weasley nodded slightly

"Not a problem, Parkinson." He replied pleasantly, and again, the thick silence fell. I cleared my throat and focused on my drink, suddenly remembering just how awkward this was. I frowned a little and looked at the ground distractedly, losing myself in my thoughts.

A few moments later, Weasley looked at me; there was a startling glint of determination peeking out of his eyes. He opened his mouth purposefully, and I had the distinct feeling I already didn't want to hear the words he felt the need to strain himself to say.

"Parkinson...y-yesterday when I..." He broke off, a light blush turning into a massive one in the blink of an eye. I felt a scowl slip over my features.

_Of course, the moment I begin to feel amicable towards the twat and he brings that bullocks up._

"Spit it out, you cunt. I don't read minds." I snapped, giving him a mild glare. He frowned and narrowed his blue eyes.

"Don't be such a bitch, Parkinson." He huffed, before shifting and looking at me; seeming to lose his irritation instantly. "Yesterday, after I kissed you, you asked me why I didn't hit you. Parkinson, who hits you?" His voice was different now, a bit more strong, a lot more stern. Edged with something one could almost call concern. I was almost touched.

Unfortunately, I was a Slytherin with the smarts of a Ravenclaw and the courage of Gryffindor to use all my assets. Surrender wasn't in my immediate vocabulary.

"Who said anyone did? I just thought you poor, ignorant boys did that to all the girls you drool over." I hissed, his nostrils flared and I had to force myself not to smirk. He took the bait, hook, line and sinker.

"And bloody _what_ makes you think you're anything to drool over, Parkinson?" He spat, looking me up and down in distaste, his nose wrinkled as if there were a foul flavor on his tongue. I smirked easily, not letting his words get to me too much, and definitely not showing they had at all.

"Aw Weasley. You and I both know your dreams betray you. Writhing and moaning, begging for my touch. Sweat and passion as your hands grip the sheets to the point of pain, pure ecstasy as you climax...in fact..." I paused in my breathy simpering, leaning forward and hovering over his ear. He stiffened slightly, swallowing hard and going bright red. I smirked a little and laughed airily, letting my breath tickle over his ear. "Ron...?"

"Y-yes?"

With that, I brought my left hand up and threw the rest of my cocoa into his face.

"Don't fucking presume you know anything about me, you cocksucker. One bloody kiss doesn't make you my confidant or my friend." I pulled back and stared into his wide, aweshocked eyes and smirked slightly, feeling disgustingly triumphant. "Especially one as trivial as that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have far more important things to be doing then sitting in the middle of the cold, bug ridden forest with a garish, ugly, stupid Gryffindor. You know, like counting dimples in my tent canvas."

With that, I stood and stalked off, ducking into my tent and flopping onto my sleeping bag with a sigh

"Fucking men. All the same." I murmured, feeling a faint uneasiness in my stomach. Frowning, I rolled onto my side and stared at the tent. "Arsehole..."

-BZ-

Sighing, I tossed my towel aside and allowed the cool morning air to brush along my skin, sending a light shiver through my frame as the chilly water droplets intensified the crisp, cold feeling. The dead leaves lining the trees of the forest ruffled and crunched lightly, making me smile a bit.

Early morning wasn't really a "Slytherin" time, if we were generalizing. Sure, Pansy was a morning person on occasion, and Draco would drag himself out of bed for early practices. But most of the time, Slytherins much preferred to languish in their feather beds, with enough time to presentable, of course, and then leisurely wander down to breakfast.

But I always found solace in it. The cool air, the quiet, the solitude and the connection with no one but yourself...

I've loved it for as long as I can recall.

Sitting down on a slightly chilly boulder, I sighed in content, stretching out and allowing the air to dry my torso.

_Love autumn...so much..._

My thoughts drifted from thing to thing, until they fell on a subject they frequented way too often. Draco.

"Ah Blaise. What are you doing? Staying hung up on your best friend? Poor form, mate. Poor form." Stretching, I looked up at the lightening sky, as the autumn chill ran over my skin. The sky was hazy...overcast. Like my thoughts. "Though, the bastard is a great catch..."

"He is, isn't he?"

I didn't have to look up to see who had interrupted my morning thoughts. His voice was probably burned into the minds of most people, especially people from my background. I sighed a little and shut my eyes in mild irritation.

"Glad to know the golden boy is an eavesdropper. Makes me feel more connected to you."

Potter gave me a vague look and wandered closer, his emerald eyes barely glancing over my form.

"I think you'd be rather surprised at how much we have in common, Zabini." He said in a soft voice. I blinked slightly and arched a brow, tipping my head back to look at him.

He stood nearby, his hair messier than normal, and he looked like he'd just woken up. The golden boy looked at me, his face unreadable. I stared at him for a moment, before shrugging lightly and sitting up.

Feeling protective, I decided to go with my instincts. I gave Potter a bored look and crossed my arms over my bare chest, leisurely. The bitter taste of jealousy was on my tongue and I tried like hell to swallow it.

"So you're in love with Draco."

Potter looked at me, blank for a moment, before smirking just a little as a light blush appeared high on his cheeks; his eyes flittered away from mine.

"I don't recall saying that." He murmured. I gave a smug grin

"Well, you want to fuck him, at least." I amended nonchalantly. Potter stared at me for a second

"Name one person that doesn't." He replied flatly, his expression tense. I blinked a few times, then nodded and appraised him slowly.

"Hm. Touche, goldenboy."

He gave me an irritated look and wandered closer, slipping by my boulder and kneeling by the edge of the stream.

"That's just the physical part, Zabini." He stated softly. Off came his horrible bottle cap glasses and I watched him splash water on his face as I chewed through his words.

"And it's not just physical, Potter?" I demanded, not bothering to check the tone of my voice. This was Draco. My Draco. No one was going to fuck with him.

The Gryffindor stood, swiping his face over the sleeve of his over sized sweatshirt. The glasses went back on and his eyes locked onto mine. He face was rather neutral still, but his lips were set into a frown.

"Not for me."

I sighed and arched, cracking my back with a satisfied wince. My attention turned back to him then.

"No? You love him then?"

"You just hear what you want, don't you, Zabini?" He asked in pure frustration. I responded with a toothy grin

"Its the only way I get the right answer, Potter."

Potter pursed his lips in a way that distinctly reminded me of his former head of house, and shook his head.

"I suppose I should point out that in this case, it isn't the right answer, Zabini." He murmured, I sat up, looking at him in mild curiosity. He seemed irritated, so I decided to stop being a prat. Sighing, I shifted and looked at him, running a hand through my hair.

"Apologies. Speak your piece, Goldenboy." I assented softly. He frowned a little, then leaned against a tree, regarding me evenly.

"Draco is having a lot of trouble lately." He started purposefully. I stared at him for a moment, before scowling deeply.

"Thank you, Potter. Can you read minds as well, or did you just clean those ashtrays you call spectacles?"

Potter gave me an unimpressed, blank look as he crossed his arms.

"Are you done, Zabini?" He asked softly, before giving a sigh. "Look. Draco needs help. I'm in one of the only positions to help him." He paused, looking at me pointedly. "Not only that, I _want_ to help him, Zabini." With another sigh, he raked his fingers through the doxy nest he called hair. "I'm not going to lie and say I'm not interested in pursuing Draco beyond simple friendship. But I care about his wellbeing."

He fell silent then, allowing his words to still in the chilly air between us. I frowned slightly, just regarding him. His face was open, honest, and I found myself believing him, despite my initial hesitancy.

Pursing my lips, I flopped back over on my boulder, waving a hand boredly.

"Whatever Potter. If Draco's gonna be chummy with anyone, might as well be you. Merlin knows you're the only one with the ability to rightly put him in his place. He needs that occasionally." I drawled. Potter surprised me by letting out an amused chuckle.

"It's mutual, I think." He replied in a light tone. I shifted, rolling onto my side and looked at him for a long moment, propping my head up on my arm. Slowly, I gave him a sly grin.

"Well, Potter...you just make it so easy for the rest of us as well." I said softly. Potter rolled his eyes, a soft smile on his face.

"Whatever Zabini." He murmured, shaking his head in amusement. He sobered after a moment, looking at me curiously. "We understand each other?"

I looked at him for a while, keeping my face blank. Slowly, I nodded, giving him a half smile.

"Yeah. I think we are, Potter. Keep in mind that if you fuck him over, I get to break your neck." I stated softly. He looked at me for a moment, then nodded slightly.

"Fair enough." He agreed, looking at me for a second longer, then turning to go. He paused near the mouth of the forest, glancing at me and giving a slight nod. "Thanks."

"No problem, golden boy." I replied. He nodded faintly, before turning and wandering into the woods. There was a bit of chatter, and seconds later, Finnegan wandered out in just his trousers. He looked at me for a moment, before smirking and giving sort of a half wave. I arched a brow, pondering it, before patting the boulder next to me.

He trotted over, sitting down and looking at me.

He was a nice enough bloke. Smelt like fresh meadows. Decent kisser.

I looked at him for a moment, before grinning and slamming my lips onto his, causing us to tumble off the rock. He squeaked in surprise, then let out a happy groan and shifted, running his hands down my back. I shivered faintly and wasted absolutely no time in getting his pants off.

-DM-

It was a pleasant sleep, light and slightly feverish, but pleasant. It stuck around, and I clung to it happily, even as my mind started to become aware of noises. There were voices outside...birds. I could hear the wind. But I didn't want to wake. Just as I was about to shift and allow myself to drift deeper, something collided with my forehead, hard and cold. My eyes snapped open and I bolted up, looking around in confusion, disturbed and irritated. Bright brown eyes met my gaze. Pansy, looking rather like she hadn't slept well sat at the mouth of my tent with a small pile of pebbles and sticks. I blinked rapidly, looking around and noticing several stray rocks scattered about the canvas. Even some on Harry's now vacated side. I scowled and looked at her accusingly

"How long have you been sitting there?" I snapped, before seizing up with a very large, very satisfying yawn.

"A bit. I tried calling to you first, but that didn't work. You were sleeping rather soundly. For you." She stated, dumping the pebbles off her skirt and back onto the ground, dusting the light black fabric lightly. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and peering at my watch. It was almost eleven. Lupin would be there in less than an hour to collect us. I sighed, looking at her tiredly.

"Why didn't Potter just save us all some time and come in himself?" I asked, running a hand through my STILL pink hair. I growled at the reminder and Pansy shrugged.

"He said not to wake you for the longest time. Wouldn't let me near the tent. But then he and Weasley wandered off. Dunno why, don't care. I decided you'd need time to pack." She looked at me for a moment, and her face softened in concern.

"Nightmares?" She whispered, I looked at her, frowning.

"Potter say anything?" I murmured, she shook her head a little, before brushing a lock of black hair behind her ear.

"No. But...I could see it in his face." She said softly, licking her lips. There were light bags under her eyes, she'd done a decent job with her makeup, but I could still tell she didn't sleep the night before. I nodded slightly and shifted, climbing out of my sleeping bag in a litter of pebbles, slipping forward and sitting on the canvas in front of her.

"What about you?" I asked in a low voice. Pansy gave me a soft, slightly irritated turn of her lips. Something that might have been a smile.

"You can tell?" She murmured under her breath. I reached out, taking her hand and lightly running my fingers over her palm

"Pansy, we've been friends since we were in knappys. Of course I can tell." I stated, in a tone of false smugness. She gave me another smile, more sure this time, and I looked at her. "Your da?"

Her eyes fell to her lap and she sighed.

That was a no.

"What then?" I questioned softly, giving her hand a light tug. She shrugged a little.

"You, Dray. You and..." She broke off, pursing her lips and looking rather irritated about something. I arched a brow, stowing that for later and tipped my head curiously.

"What about me, luv..." I probed lightly. Her grip on my fingers tightened and she took a deep breath.

"Just...that..." She paused, looking up at me. Her eyes spoke more then her words. She'd had a dream about the ugly mark on my arm. On the monster I was forced to obey. No doubt about me changing, mutating, as many of his followers did in mind. My aunt, for instance.

It was the first of it's kind, but not the last. I knew this, and it was deeply unsettling to me. I hated the pain I was causing her.

Leaning out of the tent, I pulled her into my arms, squeezing her to my chest. She inhaled deeply, her fingers clutching at the back of my t-shirt desperately. I rubbed her back lightly

"I love you Pansy. Just remember that. Please, for the love of Merlin, remember that if nothing else." I pleaded. She nodded fervently against my shoulder.

"I will. You remember it goes the same for me, you pouf. Got it?" She half hissed through clenched teeth. She was trying not to break down. I nodded and pulled back slightly, patting her cheek.

"Fuck you, royally, you hear?" I asked, she blinked at me, then burst into laughter, falling into me and sniffling.

"I hate you." She spat, curling into me. I smiled a little and hugged her, setting my chin on her head and nodding.

"Mmm. Shut up." I murmured, before pressing a kiss into her hair. "I get to hate you more." She growled softly, giving another sniff and leaning into me.

We sat that way for a while, before Granger appeared from the woods. She looked at us, her face soft, understanding. Slowly she wandered over, stepping over the logs.

"Draco, you should um..." She paused, giving us an apologetic expression for interrupting. Pansy pulled away, wiping her eyes slightly and Granger smiled faintly, looking at me. "You might want to pack. Remus will be here anytime and we still have to take down that tent."

I nodded, giving her a half smile; more polite then understanding. I was too tired, too sad to be sympathetic.

"Alright Granger. I will." I stated, before looking at Pansy and smiling faintly, then retreating into my tent to dress.

It didn't take long for me to pack, struggling with the tent was another story. Lupin and Potter found me a bit later, fighting with the canvas. I couldn't seem to roll it just right. Potter stopped speaking, smiling slightly, and Lupin pulled out a wand, helping me out. I stood, brushing the dirt off my pants.

"Thanks." I murmured, before looking over; blinking a little. "So. We get to leave this outdoor hellhole yet?"

* * *

WOO. Tried to make it a bit longer because of the wait. Hope I did ok~ I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I'll try to make it as soon as I can. Love~

-M


	13. Living Nightmares

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter, and I still don't profit from this. 3

**Warnings: **This chapter has some language, and some mature themes.

_Author's Note: _I am SO SORRY. Writing has been **so** hard for me lately. I'm in school, balancing my boyfriend, a move, a death in the family, and a bunch of other things. I tried to make this chapter a little longer to compensate. Loves 3

* * *

Not much was said on the way back to the castle. Words were occasionally, and very softly exchanged between the small groups. The air was still, as if too much sound or movement would wake some large monster nearby or topple the whole world into chaos.

Pansy and Draco walked side by side, their packs weighing them down, but neither Slytherin complained this time.

Remus Lupin led the students once more, back towards the castle, towards the comfort of the familiar. The aging werewolf's face was tired, pale; his eyes worried.

He was rather concerned by the general lack of noise today, the still quality the air seemed to hold around his students. He hoped it was the beginning of camaraderie, but he doubted it. Exhaustion seemed more plausible, but...

He had a very terrifying suspicion that was wishful thinking.

It was something else.

Something worse than that. More complicated.

Remus pursed his lips and sighed, pressing on to the castle and hoping for the best like only he knew how.

-TN-

Something was most definitely going on. I wasn't sure what, but the silence did nothing but make me more convinced of the fact that I had missed something. Pansy and Draco were walking side by side, just ahead of me, their heads tilted to the path in front of them and nothing else. Their faces were matching masks of blank exhaustion. Their guards were up. Lupin walked ahead, silent, with Potter, as the Gryffindors trotted after them. Blaise trailed after me, alone, his hands shoved into the pockets of his fading jeans. A knot squirmed in my stomach and I swallowed hard, ignoring the tension. I was getting the horrible feeling my worries the previous night were fulfilling themselves. I slowed, dropping back and falling into step next to Blaise. He looked up, his fingers thoughtlessly rubbing his neck, which I noted absently was riddled with hickeys. I arched a brow and shook my head, before sighing and looking at the path before me.

"What's on your mind, Blaise?" I murmured, his eyes scrunched slightly, seeming confused, almost irritated that I'd interrupted his thoughts. He gave a careless shrug and pulled out his wand, pointing it ahead at Draco.

"_Finite_." He stated, and the pink melted out of his hair. The stir of magic made both Pansy and Draco stop, the once-again blonde ran a hand through his hair, something that could have been a smile flashing in Blaise's direction. Then he and Pansy were walking again, still silent; Blaise returned his wand to the holster and glanced at me. "Nothing's on my mind, Teddy." He added softly, his eyes flickering on to me. I held his gaze, searching for something in his face that would say different. I didn't find anything. Frowning lightly, I gave a soft nod

"Fine..." I murmured, Blaise lightly clapped my shoulder, then wandered after Draco and Pansy. I watched him go, feeling a thin wave of incurable desolation, and then someone stopped beside me in a light crunching of leaves. The smell of ink and parchment rose around me and I smiled, glancing over at Hermione. She gave a half smile, shifting her rucksack and brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Everything ok, Theo?" She asked in that soft, sweet voice of hers. I smiled faintly, my eyes running over the soft curves of her pretty face.

"I think so. The silence is just very unnerving." I murmured, starting forward again. She followed me, nodding a little.

"I know what you mean..." She murmured, my concerns written all over her face. She sighed softly, blowing her hair out of her face with a stiff exhale. "I just hope it's because everyone's too tired."

I looked at her, nodding in agreement

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But...when have things ever been that simple, Hermione?" I asked, glancing over at her. She gave me a half smile and shook her head.

"So I long for simplicity. Big deal." She stated, I laughed a little and leaned down, pecking her on the cheek. She froze, blushing slightly and I grinned down at her.

"But Slytherins love to make things complicated, Granger. Didn't you know that?" I asked in a soft voice, before turning to walk off, whistling a Weird Sisters song.

-DM-

I watched blankly as Theo strode past me with confidence completely unlike him. Spilling from his lips was a expertly practiced rock ballad entitled "Charm me a Firestorm" by the weird sisters. Granger stood frozen in her spot, looking shocked and the precise color of a ripe tomato. I arched a brow slightly and glanced at Pansy. She seemed shocked. I guessed Teddy hadn't made his feelings known to everyone. She shook her head slightly and looked at me, blinking rapidly. Blaise chuckled from behind us and shook his head.

"He should have gone for the lips." He stated simply, before turning and wandering after the Gryffindors. Pansy made a small noise, sort of a guttural mewl of confusion.

"Pansy, use your words, you're a grown woman." I drawled, turning to face her completely and shifting my heavy arse rucksack. She broke out of her stupor enough to give me a withering glare.

"Malfoy, don't you speak down to me." She spat, before swiping a stray piece of hair out of her face and elegantly tucking it behind her ear. "Please explain what the fuck just happened."

Her voice was flat. She was being bossy. I resented it, and I'm sure it showed on my face. I rose a brow and glanced at Granger.

"I believe that Theodore just kissed Granger. Was that not clear?" I questioned, managing to keep most of the sharp tone out of my voice. She blinked a bit, then looked at Granger. She made a noise, sort of a forceful exhale of air and shook her head.

"Why?"

I shrugged slightly,

"That emotion thing that I try not to deal with." With that, I turned and started after Blaise and the others, leaving Pansy to stare at Hermione.

I didn't really understand the connection that Theodore had with Granger, but I wasn't about to dispute it. There was something there, anyone with eyes could see it. So I kept my mouth shut and my opinions to myself. Theodore meant that much to me. I just hoped he knew it.

I spent the rest of the hike back to the castle alone with my thoughts. They were muddy and hard to comprehend. By the time the Astronomy Tower was in view, I had a migraine and wanted nothing but sleep.

The group was still silent, so it was easy to ignore them. I was glad about that, unsure of how my mind could handle the extra complications.

Lupin led us slowly towards the main gates. All around the castle, groups of older students were filing out of the forest. Some looked utterly jovial and happy with their companions, some held the marks of a tough few days, and a few, such as ours, walked in a thick silence, ignoring each other.

Idly, I wondered if Dumbledore was pleased with himself.

One foot in front of the other, over cobble, set stone, and marble steps. That was all I paid attention to until the familiar carpet of the common room. I looked around to see my house mates spread around, dropping their bags and flopping onto various pieces of furniture. My eyes searched for Lupin, and found him in the center of the room, looking at us. The Gryffindors regarded him with attentiveness, while the Slytherins ignored his very presence.

"Take the rest of the day to recuperate. Classes start again tomorrow."

There was a murmur of agreement, but I merely nodded and headed towards the dorms, ignoring the others. No one stopped me, so I trudged up the stairs, dumped my bag and headed for the bathroom for a shower.

My mind, my body, my very _being_ hurt. I was hoping a shower would help.

It almost did.

Growling, I toweled my hair and wandered out of the lav and wandered toward my bed, flopping down. I wanted to fall asleep and stay asleep forever. But I knew it was selfish of me. I had people counting on me.

I stared up at the silver canopy of my bed and sighed, feeling my eyelids drooping closed.

"Are you alright, Draco?"

I started and looked around, to see Potter approaching his bed. I growled again and sat up, wiping off my arms.

"I'm fine, Potter." I stated shortly. I wasn't in the mood to humor him at the moment. I appreciated his interest, and his heart was in the right place, but his persistence made me feel ill at this point.

He frowned and looked over

"I'll take that as a no." He said, before dropping his book on his bed and wandering closer. He stopped at the foot of my bed, leaning against the post. "What's wrong?"

"None of your business." I stated, before standing up and tossing the spare towel aside, pulling a pair of trousers on under the other and tossing it after the first one. Potter furrowed his brows.

"I thought we were past this?" He murmured, I sighed and turned to him.

"Potter, just stop. I've got a headache and I don't understand your interest." I bent over and grabbed a shirt, pulling it over my head. "We've been enemies since first year, and now you want to be my friend?"

"Yes." His answer wasn't hesitant at all, just simple, sure. Enough to catch me off guard.

I paused and looked at him.

"Why?"

This answer didn't come as fast. Potter paused, a sliver of tension falling into his stance, and a redness taking up residence on his cheeks.

"I...um...well."

I frowned, looking at him.

And at once, it all made sense. I rose a brow slowly and crossed my arms over my chest, relaxed in posture though I didn't feel it in the least.

"You're attracted to me, aren't you." I stated, managing to keep the smug tone out of my voice. Potter licked his lips and shrugged

"Maybe."

I looked at him for a while, then shrugged and turned, grabbing a pair of socks and sitting on my bed to put them on.

"Interesting."

He was silent for a moment, before frowning.

"Interesting?" He questioned softly. I nodded and stood, slipping on my shoes.

"Yes, interesting." I repeated, grabbing my sweatshirt. "After all, not every day you learn the golden boy wants to fuck your brains out."

Potter made a slightly strangled noise and went the precise color of a beet. I glanced at him as I pulled my sweatshirt on. He continued to sputter, before clearing his throat.

"Not...that simple." He muttered. I glanced at him.

"Oh?" I asked, zipping it up and shoving my things in my pockets. "Why not?"

He sighed softly

"I want to protect you."

I paused, looking at him for a moment, and not quite sure how to respond.

Fortunately, a slight vibration in my pocket saved me.

Unfortunately, it meant the Dark Lord wanted me in his presence.

Potter winced slightly and put a hand to his forehead, but I ignored him, slipping my hand into my pocket and running my fingers over the vibrating, warm coin.

"I'm sorry...now isn't the time." I said tonelessly. Potter nodded, seeming to being too much pain to argue. I figured it was the coin. "We'll talk about this later, Potter."

And with that, I turned and walked towards my wardrobe. Potter swallowed and reached out to touch my arm, but recoiled as if burnt.

"I'm sorry." He stated simply. I looked at him, and almost asked why, but the question died on my tongue as I met his eyes. We both knew why.

"Potter, stop being such a prat." I murmured, pulling open the doors and stripping down to my boxers again, feeling mildly irritated and setting my clean clothes on my bed. Somewhere along the way, I felt Potter's eyes drift off me, but I ignored it. I had other things on my mind now. Like what he wanted. Carefully, I dressed in a pair of neat slacks, a black dress shirt and a suit jacket, grabbing a cloak and turning to put on my shoes. Potter had migrated to his bed, and was curled up there, with his eyes shut tightly. I frowned, feeling a mild tinge of guilt, before putting my coin purse in my pocket, and my wand in my holster, then I shoved on my shoes and jogged out, grabbing my cloak. Pansy and Theodore were sitting at the bottom of the stairs, talking over a game of chess. As I walked down the steps, Pansy glanced over and smiled.

"Looking good, Dra-" Her voice faded as she took in my expression, causing Theodore to look up. I set my face.

"I have to go see Severus about some Potion's ingredients." I stated simply, ignoring the Weasley siblings in the corner watching us curiously. Pansy nodded slightly, looking at me, her eyes worried. Theodore did a much better job of hiding his emotions. He smiled easily and shifted in his chair.

"Will you be back in time for dinner, or should we save you something?" He asked in an almost cheerful manner. I swallowed and shrugged

"Depends on how long he wants to keep me around, I suppose." I replied, my hand in my pocket flipping the coin again and again as it grew warmer. Weasley scoffed in the corner and turned to his sister

"Who'd want to be around that blighter."

She gave him a mild look.

"Snape." And then she went back to her magazine. I never liked Ginevra Weasley, but her ability to brush off her own kin was admirable. I looked back to Theodore and Pansy, blank-faced. Pansy averted her eyes to the board, but Theodore looked at me easily.

"Fair enough. Be careful around him, hm? He's been quite grumpy lately. Wouldn't want him to take it out on you." He stated, his words meaningful. I nodded slightly and leaned forward, kissing Pansy's cheek.

"I love you, Pans." I murmured softly. She let out a whimper like noise and nodded

"and I you. Watch your arse."

With that she drew away and turned back to the chessboard with her browns drawn in a severe look. Weasley, I noticed, was looking at her curiously. I sent him a glare and he sunk back, turning to his sister. With that, I turned and walked out.

The walks to Severus's office were always the worst part. I never knew what to expect, and most of the time, I didn't want to. It was sort of like marching to your execution.

I arrived there, a walk that should have taken ten minutes, but felt like hours. The coin in my pocket was starting to get very hot. I swallowed and rose an arm to knock, but Severus opened the door before I could. He was dressed in his traveling cloak and looking sour. He nodded slightly.

"You too?" He questioned softly. I nodded meekly. He frowned a little and stepped aside, allowing me into his office. I walked in slowly and looked at the floor as he shut the door.

"I had suspected so. I was about to come make sure before I left. Since your presence is also required, we can travel together." He stated, grabbing my arm lightly and pulling me towards the back. I blinked and carefully removed my arm, wandering after him. He led me towards the back of his office and with a careful hand, reached over to his bookcase and knocked over a jar filled with yellowing liquid and something with far too many wrinkly eyes. It sloshed in a thick, sickening way, and with a creak, the shelving swung open, revealing the passage down to my godfather's quarters. I followed him leisurely, having been down there enough times to know the way. As we almost entered his sitting room, he stopped, turned to the stone wall and pulled his wand, tapping it and whispering something. The rocks slid open, much like the wall at Diagon alley, revealing a dirt tunnel. We stepped into it, and strode on. The coin was starting to burn through my trouser leg. It never caught fire or ruined clothing. Nor could it even burn someone else. Just me.

It was incentive to be prompt. Sighing and drawing my hand out of my pocket, I surveyed the angry burn there thoughtfully. It hurt, but I ignored it and kept walking. It took a while, but eventually we started walking upwards, and I felt the tug of the wards spill over me. I set my brow and wandered out of the tunnel to a small house in Hogsmeade. Severus rented it mainly for this purpose. I glanced around and noted that he also used it for storage.

We walked outside into the chilly air, and he grabbed my arm and apparated. We appeared in front of an old manor, and the coin in my pocket reached a searing temperature, before shuddering and falling ice cold. I sighed in slight relief and pulled my arm away from Severus, glancing around.

"Where-"

"Best not to ask, Draco. Somethings are better when you can truthfully say you don't know." He said in a firm, monotonous voice, before starting towards the manor. Soundlessly, the gate opened for us. I squared off my shoulders and cleared my mind, walking with my godfather into the building. There was a small group in the entrance hall, milling about a small table with wine and brandy. My aunt and her husband were in attendance, along with Greyback and a few of his wolfish friends. I came to a stop next to Severus and gave a stiff nod. There were murmured greetings, and silence fell again, to be broken only by the clinking of crystal ware and the occasional polite conversation ('polite' is of course being used lightly in this situation.')

After a while, in which Severus left me to get a snifter of brandy, the doors on the far end of the hall opened to reveal a dining room with a long, set, oak table. Peter Pettigrew scurried in and felt the need to usher us in like he was superior. I scowled, brushing my cloak off where his hand touched it, sniffed and sat down slowly in a chair. Severus sat to my left, and aunt Bella to my right. The seats filled up fast, before he graced us.

Walking in, elegant, but intimidating, he wandered to the head of the table and sat slowly, Nagini appearing and curling around the base of his chair. He looked over the table full of people, and his lips curled into something that probably counted as a smile for him.

"Wonderful. Welcome, my faithful followers. Surely you wish to know why I've gathered you here." He paused and his eyes wandered from Death eater to Death Eater, pausing a moment.

"I have a special task for each of you." He stated simply, Bellatrix let out a noise of almost wanton approval

"What do you ask of me, my lord?" She simpered, leaning forward. He turned to her, his eyes disinterested as always.

"Patience, my dear Bella. First, the simpler tasks." He murmured easily, leaning back. I looked at the wood of the table, keeping my ears open.

He sent the wolfish people and Greyback to attack a small muggle village on the coast. They departed with content haste as soon as they found out. Rookwood and a small bunch of similar outlaws were sent to kidnap a few ministry workers, while a few unnamed men were given orders to spy in the ministry.

After doling out the group plots, our lord was left with four. Myself, Severus, and my aunt and uncle Lestrange. We awaited his orders silently as he stroked Nagini's head lovingly.

"The four of you...are definitely the only ones I trust with these three things. First of all, Severus..." He trailed off and looked at my godfather, who regarded him evenly

"Yes master?" He replied without hesitation. Our lord smirked, his face showing pleasure.

"I need you to fetch me a certain artifact." He stated simply. Severus blinked at him, but nodded

"Of course, what artifact would that be, my lord?" He asked softly, causing Voldemort to look at him evenly for a second, then wave his hand. A parchment appeared in a puff of sparks, before floating to the table before him. Severus easily picked up the scrap of paper and read the words on it carefully, before his eyes rose to Voldemort's and he nodded

"Of course."

With that, he stood and walked out of the room, leaving me there with my aunt, uncle, and worst nightmare.

Voldemort's eyes flickered between myself and aunt Bella for a moment, and I looked at the wall behind him, keeping blank and emotionless.

"And for you, my young Draco; a much more serious task..." He drawled, my eyes flickered to him, though managing the feat of not looking into his scarlet orbs. Bellatrix huffed softly and flumped back in her seat, looking bored. The dark lord ignored her easily.

"Yes, master?" I questioned easily, he almost-smiled again.

"I heard that recently, Albus Dumbledore has put some interesting new rules into affect." He stated, the tone of his voice simple. It worried me. I nodded slowly.

"Yes, master."

"Good. And I also heard that...it involved you being resituated into a new... 'house'."

I kept a frown off my lips.

"Yes, master."

Bella let out a startled noise.

"They've taken you out of Slytherin?" She demanded, I paused and looked at her, evenly, but Voldemort answered for me.

"No Bella. Wise old Albus has done away Slytherin all together." He said in a obviously false, cheery voice. Bella's mouth dropped open with a gasp

"No!" She cried, "He can't do that! What about all the other houses! I bet they're still there! Salazar would be-"

"Bella..." He mused softly, instantly, my aunt fell silent, watchful. "All the houses have been disbanded. While this is disgusting in the fact that our pureblood children now mingle with mudbloods and blood traitors, it may provide us a bit of an opening."

"How, master?" Bella simpered, seeming awed. I wasn't. I knew where he was going.

Voldemort turned back to me, ignoring my aunt for the time being.

"Young Draco, you've been placed in the same house as the Potter boy and his friends, haven't you?" He question needed no answer, we both knew it. Bellatrix and Rodolphus, however, didn't. Then both stared, shocked, pleased, and grinning at me. I nodded once, simple and affirming.

"Yes."

"And on top of that, you've been PAIRED with Potter at all meals and in all classes, haven't you? No doubt trying to resolve your issues with each other." Bellatrix made a gagging noise, but Voldemort and I ignored her.

"Yes, master."

Voldemort nodded and sat back, satisfied.

"Fine. This has been in affect for almost two weeks, what have you learned?" He asked, I paused, looking at him blankly

"Pardon?"

He let out an irritated noise

"You've been living with the _scum_, sharing meals and homework! WHAT HAVE YOU LEARNED."

His eyes were no longer satisfied, but bubbling in irritation. I swallowed and thought for a while

"Well...n-nothing really." I stated, hating the way my voice was weakening. Father would be ashamed.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and in a flash, he'd drawn his wand

"_Crucio!_"

Next thing I new, I was waking up on the floor, and Voldemort was standing over me, fingering his wand. Bellatrix and Rodulphus were nowhere to be seen, I'd assumed I'd passed out.

Swallowing, I sat up, causing Voldemort to look at me.

"Ah. Finally you awaken. Gave your head a nasty hit."

As if to agree with him, the back of my head gave a painful throb. I tried to swallow again, but I found my mouth to be the consistency of sandpaper.

The Dark lord looked at me

"Draco, you remind me of your father." He stated, before looking at the ceiling. "He too, was stubborn, sometimes unwilling to serve me. He usually had his excuses, and I could turn the other cheek because he was one of my best." His scarlet eyes were back on me and I averted my eyes to the ground. "But the time has come where I cannot be lenient with such things. The war is rising to a climax, and I must prevail. I have no time for your pigheaded insolence."

With that, he walked forward and put his wand to my cheek.

"Now tell me what you have learned about Potter." He growled, I swallowed

"M-master, I swear I have learned nothing." I croaked. Voldemort stared down at me and frowned, slowly drawing his wand down my face. A searing pain appeared and I felt the trickle of blood. I tried pulling away, but his free hand held me in place with an unnatural strength

"Draco, you will tell me." He ordered, I growled in pain

"I know nothing, master."

"LIES!"

He whorled away, pointing his wand at me again

"_CRUCIO!_"

This time I was well aware of blacking out. Several times. Voldemort didn't feel that one curse was enough. He curse me, allow me to rouse, use his mild Sectumsempra, then curse me again. This went on for what seemed like forever.

Until I woke up and found him sitting in his throne looking at me evenly, Nagini curled around him.

"Draco..."

I whimpered in pain, trying to move, but my limbs felt like lead. All I could taste was blood and my vision was swimming.

"M-master, I-"

"Before you tell me that you have nothing, remember...do not forget. Killing you would be too easy. I have others within my reach to torture. Just like this. Until they snap. Then, and only then would I grant them death. By allowing Nagini a nice, squirming dinner." He paused for a moment, stroking the snake's head and giving a soft hiss. Then he looked back at me. "Your mother, perhaps? It would be a mercy killing. Or miss Parkinson, perhaps? Her father wouldn't mind much, perhaps he'd help. And young mister Zabini? Or Nott? Perhaps even Severus? That would really be unfortunate, of course. Most unlikely. But..." He paused, looking at me, my eyes stung, and I felt my resolve cracking. In my mind, I heard Pansy...mother...Blaise...Teddy, all of them, screaming in pain, begging for death and cursing my name with their lifeblood. I swallowed

"M-master...I...I have learned one thing..." I whimpered. Voldemort looked at me knowingly.

"I thought you might have. Speak, Draco. What have you learned?" He demanded, sitting forward eagerly. I managed to hunch into something akin to a sitting position and looked at the monster before me.

"Harry Potter...the golden boy...is gay." I swallowed, allowing this to sink in. Voldemort looked thoughtful, but I continued, gritting my teeth. "And the stupid fuck is attracted to me."

* * *

Reviews make me happeh?


	14. Dirty Little Secrets

**Warnings for this Chapter: **Strong Language.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything. :c

_Author's Note:_ Holy taken forever to finish. Sorry, guys. Excuses, excuses. I know. School is evil, that's all I have to say. Sorry for the wait, but here it is. Love ya.

* * *

The thick oaken doors slammed open and a limp body was tossed out onto the granite floor. Severus looked up from a thick book and blinked, catching sight of his godson, bleeding on the floor. Voldemort looked from him, to Draco and back.

"Severus, do make sure he doesn't die. He's got a bit of a chore to do for me. As do you. You both better get back to the castle and pretend to be good boys."

With that, he turned in a flourish of cloak and the doors slammed shut behind him.

Draco, knowing he was safe to now, let out a sob of pain which immediately cause Severus to jump into action. He was by the younger man's side in an instant, pulling out a vial and tipping back his head.

"Shh, Draco. Drink." He soothed, pressing the vial to his lips. Draco let out a whimper and blinked away tears, drinking the potion. It was obvious it hurt to breath, never mind swallow. Severus tossed the empty vial aside, uncaring as it shattered against the floor, his hand went to his godson's hair and he looked at him with soft eyes.

"It's okay now..." He said softly, Draco let out a noise of disagreement, but the potion started to affect him and his eyes began to droop. Carefully, Severus lifted the frail body into his arms and walked to the doors, his face set and angry. He knew he could not do anything about Draco's treatment. Not yet. But one day, he would.

-DM-

_Voldemort appraised me for a second, seeming almost gleeful._

"_Well isn't that just delightfully disgusting." He crooned, before leaning down. "I suppose we'll have to take advantage of that, won't we, Draco?"_

_I swallowed, fear coursing through my veins._

"_M-master?"_

"_Yes. We will." He answered sternly. I knew I should accept it, but I couldn't. Something about the thought of using Potter like that made my stomach squirm uncomfortably_

"_But master-"_

"CRUCIO!"

_The pain continued for ages, my consciousness flickering in and out...finally, it stopped. When I became more lucid, Voldemort's face was above me, looking serious and dangerous._

"_Draco, you will take advantage of this. Seduce Potter. Befriend him. Do whatever you have to, and GET HIM TO ME. Do. You. Understand. I want you to break his core, his soul. When he finally faces me, I want to see his eyes lifeless long before death. I want him to beg me. You will do this, won't you, Draco?"_

_I whimpered softly and took the rest of my energy to nod obediently. Voldemort leaned down, grabbed me by my matted hair and looking deep into my eyes. I threw up my walls, hasty, probably messy, but apparently it was good enough, as I wasn't killed on the spot._

"_Good."_

_With that, I was dragged out into the entrance hall and tossed onto the floor, my head bounced off the granite with a sharp pain. Groaning, I fought with consciousness while Severus spoke somewhere around me...he seemed far away. Something cool was set to my lips. Potion. Severus._

_Thanking Merlin, I drank the bitter liquid and was not disappointed to have a numbness sweep through my body, followed by a thick haze of sleep. I allowed myself to succumb to it gladly, hoping this was all just a nightmare._

Something was very heavy on my head. I wasn't appreciating it. Groaning, I tried to shift, but found that the heavy weight seemed to BE my head. I struggled to open my eyes, finding them heavier then usual as well, and glanced around. White. Itchy blanket. Hospital wing.

It wasn't a nightmare. It...had all happened.

Taking a slow breath in, I surveyed what I knew.

I was in the infirmary, which meant I was seriously wounded. Severus wouldn't have risked it otherwise; there were too many questions.

My body was on fire and from what I could see, I was littered in bandages, some bigger and more severe looking then others. I remembered faintly something about Sectumsempra. My brain felt shaky, a feeling I attributed to being crucio'd a few too many times.

My head still felt too heavy, on top of throbbing menacingly. Carefully, I extracted an arm from the tightly tucked blankets and reached up, feeling my head. It too, was wrapped in bandages. I'd hit my head.

Looking around, I wasn't surprised to find Pansy and Blaise curled up in chairs next to my bed. I smirked slightly, Theodore was always the only one smart enough to know that sleeping in a plastic chair wouldn't do any good. I glanced the other way, looking for water to cure my thirst, disgusted by the fact that my tongue felt like it was covered in sand, only to find Potter curled up in another chair, this one a little off to the side, like he felt awkward. His glasses were folded and stuck into his shirt pocket, and his Gryffindor sweatshirt was folded and under his head.

I tried to swallow, finding myself annoyed, but my tongue seemed too big for my mouth. I tore my eyes away from Potter and finally found the object I'd been looking for. I shifted, pain coursing through my body like a curse. I groaned and fell back onto my pillow, a jarring note of agony settling into my bones. Pansy stirred and Blaise let out a fussy snore. I let out the breath I was holding in, glad I hadn't woken anyone up.

"How are you feeling?" A voice asked, I jumped, regretting it immediately and looking back towards Potter. His emerald eyes were open, slightly bleary, but sharp in worry. He sat up, wiping at his eyes and putting his glasses back on. I fought a frown and kept my face neutral.

"Like shit." The voice that came out of my mouth was so dry and dead I wasn't sure it belonged to me. Potter's eyes crinkled slightly in concern, it made me notice how old he looked in that moment; so much older than he had any right to look.

"Can I get you anything? Do you need Pomfrey?" He asked, sitting closer. I shook my head as much as I could without making myself reel in pain.

"Water." I managed to croak, and Potter sprang immediately, standing and walking over to the bed stand, pouring me a glass and wandering closer to hand it to me. Shakily, I reached out and took it from him. The water was like a gift from Salazar himself. I drank greedily, spreading the cool, delicious wetness around my mouth to rid it of the horrible tastes of blood, potion and vomit. The texture of sand and glass. I swallowed, thankful as it flowed down and soothed my throat. I drained the glass as Potter watched me, then looked at him.

"Want more, Draco?" He asked softly. I nodded a tad and held the glass out. He refilled it and handed it back, picking up a potion bottle and handing that over too. I smelt the potion, my fingers grasping the smooth glass in a disgustingly clumsy manner.

The smell of the tonic was familiar; it was for pain. I opened my mouth and downed it, uncaring and blissful as numbness spread through my bones once more. Setting the vial aside, I drank more water, this time slowly; savoring it.

When I was done, I looked at Potter. His eyes were on mine, steady and warm.

"What happened, Draco?" He asked softly, his voice was sad, guilty. I sighed and set the glass aside, looking down at my hands. My skin was paler then normal, I assumed from blood loss. I lined everything up in my mind and glanced at him.

"How long have I been out?" I murmured, shutting my eyes. I didn't really want to hear the answer, because no matter what it was, it would be too long. I heard the sound of Potter sitting back down in his stiff cushioned seat and his short sigh of breath.

"About 28 hours..." He replied. I swallowed hard, a painful tickle reappearing in the back of my throat. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Why are you here?" I asked, shifting in my pillows uncomfortably. He grumbled softly, giving me a look

"Stop asking stupid questions." He requested in a soft voice, setting his chin in his hand and looking at me. I frowned and looked into my glass of water.

"Fine." I assented softly. Silence fell, and I could feel Potter's eyes on me for the longest time. I pretended not to notice as I wrestled with my conscience. Finally, he sighed.

"What happened?" He repeated, obviously sick of waiting for me to answer. Again, I ignored him, turning, I lightly set the almost empty glass on my nightstand.

"When can I leave?" I asked firmly, easily acting as I hadn't heard him. He pursed his lips at me, and sighed, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair.

"Pomfrey said tomorrow morning at the very earliest. It depends on how your wounds are healing." He said softly, standing to fix my pillows. I shifted, allowing him silently, though I spared him a mildly irritated look as I settled back into them. "You should sleep."

I arched a brow and shook my head

"I had intended to. Good night, Potter." I said in a polite tone, managing to sound a little more like myself. I still felt like a corpse. Potter lingered next to me, his hand straying slightly, running over my head; his fingers slipping through my hair, careful not to tug on the bandages. I looked at him, blinking in confusion. He smiled faintly and I felt something like butterflies in my stomach. I swallowed and kept my face blank, looking up at him calmly. He just smiled and nodded slightly, before pulling away and sitting in his chair, looking at me.

"Sleep well, Draco."

I blinked, furrowing my brows and nodding at him

"Thank you."

With that, I rolled over and stared at the much less confusing figure of Pansy, her pretty face relaxed in sleep. I sighed softly and shut my eyes.

Potter made my head hurt far too much.

-TN-

"How is he?"

I looked up, blinking a little to rid my eyes of the harshness of six hours of reading. It was how I coped. Pansy and Blaise stayed by his bedside until he got sick of it and threw them out, I threw myself into my schoolwork.

Hermione stood a few feet away, in her dressing gown, her hair falling in soft curls around her face-. I smiled tiredly and pulled my glasses off, pausing to glance at the clock, disgusted to see it was a quarter past two. Tossing my spectacles on the table, I looked back at her and gave a weak smile.

"He's alive." I replied simply. Hermione shifted, her hands clasped together in front of her. I looked at her for a few moments, still mildly stunned by her simple, elegant beauty. I wasn't sure how I never noticed it before. She held my gaze, but I looked away, nodding towards the chair next to me. "Can't sleep?"

She wandered forward slowly and sat down, tucking her legs under her and hugging the flannel covered expanse of her knees.

"No." She replied softly, her eyes wandering over the stitching of the blue and green rug near the feet of her armchair. I looked at her, frowning faintly.

"Why?" I murmured softly, reaching forward and putting a hand on her arm lightly. Her body was warm under my grasp, and I looked into her soft honey eyes. She scrunched her face slightly, then looked around the room. Seeming satisfied, she sat closer, taking a soft breath.

"Draco is a Death Eater isn't he?" She whispered, looking earnest. I paused, looking into her face for a moment, then arching a brow slowly.

"What makes you say that?" I asked softly, leaning back and crossing my legs. Hermione scowled at me, and I felt a small tug of amusement at it.

"Stop treating me like I'm stupid, Theodore. You and I both know all the signs are there. I'm not asking you as Harry Potter's friend. Not as a Gryffindor. Not even as someone in the Order. Teddy, I'm asking because I'm concerned."

I pursed my lips and looked at her, my amusement shriveling up and dying. I knew that I was in dangerous territory, and I was unsure of how to handle it. Draco's life was on the line, but the fact was that I trusted Hermione.

Swallowing, I shifted in my chair. My mind was going a mile a minute, trying to think of some way to not lie, but...not exactly tell the truth either. Hermione's eyes were on me, pale honey and warm, full of worry and truth. My will crumbled and I looked away, cursing myself. I was never good at talking myself out of trouble. In truth, I was terrible in most ways that defined Slytherin. I was lucky I had Blaise, Pansy, and Draco to protect my interests.

I sighed softly.

"It's not a simple yes or no, Hermione." I murmured, reaching up to rub my temple. I felt a tension headache blooming behind my eyes. Hermione nodded lightly, reaching out and lightly putting a hand on my arm.

"It never is, Teddy."

I shook my head, gently patting her hand before I set it back in her lap.

"You don't really know, Hermione." Her eyes darkened slightly and her nose crinkled up; shaking my head, I stopped her in her tracks. "I'm not saying you aren't intelligent, Hermione. Far from that. I'm just saying you don't know what it's like to be a pureblood."

Her face smoothed out, I'd defused her anger. I noticed though, it was replaced with mild confusion.

"True enough, I suppose. But Ron's a pureblood..." She murmured, it was a last ditch attempt to understand that almost made me smile. I looked at her for a moment, before nodding in agreement.

"Yes. Weasley is a pureblood. But he comes from a different type of family, Hermione. His parents..." I sighed, at a loss. I couldn't describe to her what it was like to have a murderer for a father. I shut my eyes and took a slow breath. "Hermione...imagine growing up thinking that a crucio was an adequate punishment for say...tracking mud through the den." By the way her face paled and drew as I opened my eyes, I could tell I was on the right track. "Some of us get lucky. Like Draco. As rotten as Narcissa and Lucius may or may not be, they love him. I..." I looked at my lap, clearing my throat. "My mum was like that. Rotten to the core morals wise, sure, but she loved me. Some, like Blaise, are just pieces for their parents to display. A proud heir, sort of like a prized painting or a sculpture. And others...like Pansy...well..." I shrugged weakly and looked out the window, at the floor, at the wall, anywhere but her piercing eyes. "Her da doesn't love her. Not in the right way. Her mum either. They're the type of Death Eater you 'n Potter paste over the rest. Cold, heartless, and incapable of caring for anyone but themselves and their status."

"Theodore, I don't-"

"I'm not saying you're wrong, Hermione. Most of them...well. They're not good people. But..." I trailed off, frowning to myself. "Saying that they're all bad...is like saying that all members of the Order are good. I think the best example there is probably Pettigrew."

Her mouth shut and I could tell by the fire in her eyes that I'd made my point, so I let the silence grow, staring into the fire and ignoring what was beyond a simple headache now.

"So yes, Hermione. I won't deny that Draco works for the Dark lord. Does he want to?" I broke off and let out a bitter laugh, looking at her. "Draco's not the type to blindly follow anyone, is he?" Hermione just looked at me, her face soft. "Draco does what he does because he has to, Hermione. The dark lord...he..." I paused and shook my head. "The only thing in this world that means anything to Draco are his family. And those he considers family. If anything happened to them simply because he refused to..."

Hermione nodded slightly and lightly placed a hand on my arm.

"Voldemort threatens his mother, doesn't he?" She whispered, I looked at her, anger in my gut as I gave her a grim smile.

"If only it stopped there. He's used Severus. Blaise. Lucius. Pansy. Even..." I swallowed, hating the taste of the words as they rose to my lips. "Even me."

Her grip tightened on my arm and her lips thinned out.

"Draco is a death eater...to protect you." Her voice was soft, shaky. I looked into the fire, my fingers clenching slightly.

"He protects us because he thinks it's his duty." I paused, and found the amusement to give her a weak smirk. "Sound familiar?"

-DM-

Blearily, my eyes fell open.

I don't say this lightly, as I seem to never recall telling them to open, but one minute I was clinging to sleep, and the next, the morning sun was poking at my vision. I struggled for a moment, cursing the sun, before I shifted enough to rub my eyes and look around. The chairs to my left were empty, which told me it was at least eight. Pansy and Blaise both had class first thing. I yawned lazily and started sitting up.

"Good morning, Draco."

This time, I managed not to jump, and turned to my right. In Potter's chair sat Theodore, his eyes tired and a stack of papers on his lap. I looked him over, before allowing a mild smile. I'm sure it came out as more of a grimace, the look on his face did nothing to change my mind. He shifted, sitting closer and setting the stack of parchment on the table next to my bed.

"Notes, homework, the usual." I nodded, my eyes staying on his face. He was avoiding my eye contact fervently. I shifted, pressing my arms straight and straining to sit up. He watched my movements carefully. When I was done, I turned my body towards him and set him with an expectant look. Meek as Theodore may be on occasion, he rarely finds the occasion to avoid my gaze. Unless he's hiding something.

"McGonagall assigned a three foot piece due tomorrow. I'm sure you have an extension, though." This talk wasn't unusual. Teddy's way of helping me in these situations was taking care of my academics. I appreciated it, actually. Homework was a way of escaping for me. I think he understood that. But right now, his mindless chatter was trivial.

"Theodore, what's on your mind." I asked flatly. I hurt, I was tired, and my mind was still wobbly. My ability for subtlty had shriveled up and floated away somewhere with my ability to care about much beyond pain potion, food and sleep. Theodore's mouth snapped shut, ending his sentence about the charms notes he'd written prematurely.

He looked at me for a few moments, in my face, not my eyes. He frowned, then looked at his hands, folded lightly in his lap.

"Hermione knows."

The words hit me hard, and all of a sudden I had a peculiar lack of air in my lungs. I coughed weakly and looked at him, trying to be calm. Perhaps it wasn't what I thought.

"Knows what, Teddy?"

Theodore blinked and looked at his lap; torn between guilt and frustration with my feigned ignorance. He sighed, heavy, tired and sad.

"She knows you're..." He trailed off and frowned, then with one finger, reached out and tapped his left forearm.

My mouth snapped shut, and a wave of helpless nausea threatened to make me vom all over Madame Pomfrey's pristine white floors.

Teddy watched me carefully, observing and dissecting the expressions I couldn't seem to stop. Groaning softly, I fell back into my pillows, swallowing thickly and fighting my stomach.

"How?"

His face went blank and he looked away. My stomach flopped.

"You TOLD HER?" I was vaguely aware that my voice was probably too loud, but I couldn't find the capacity to care as I struggled with the knowledge that one of my best friends told my darkest secret to Harry bloody Potter's best friend.

I was dead. Or due for Azkaban in no time. Even if she told Potter and he did nothing, Weasley would hear about it. Weasley would sing to whoever would listen to his dense arse.

I started feeling dizzy, the nausea churning in my stomach.

Somewhere, I realized Teddy was talking and tuned into him, wanting to hear what pathetic excuse he could muster up.

"...promised not to tell anyone. Not even Potter." He stated, I blinked stupidly and looked at him

"What?"

He frowned and looked at the floor, running a hand through his hair.

"I said, I didn't tell her, she figured it out. I just...tried explaining it to her. She promised not to tell anyone, not even Potter."

I blinked again, frowning. This information gave me a little bit of hope. Granger was good for her word, it was a common Gryffindor trait. Plus, I highly doubted she'd betray Teddy's trust. Still, it was my life, my family's name and most importantly, my mother's health in question.

I sat up, swallowing again, still feeling dizzy.

"Teddy...I..." Breaking off, I put a hand over my eyes. He fidgeted, frowning and looking at his lap

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't...I mean, I did, but-"

"Hush, Theo. Just tell me one thing, okay?"

His eyes met mine, apologetic and soft. I looked at him for a minute, then breathed in through my nose.

"Theodore, do you...believe her? Do you trust that she'll keep it to herself?"

Teddy blinked, and tipped his head a bit.

"Draco...I trust Hermione. I really do. Not only with my life, that's the simple stuff. But I obviously trust her with yours." He paused for a moment and smiled faintly, a weak turn of the lips, his eyes affectionate. "Draco, you're my best friend. Even if I'm a terrible liar, I would have talked my way out of the truth if I didn't think Hermione was trustworthy."

I looked him in the eye for what felt like an hour, then slowly nodded. Teddy, the smartest and possibly most intuitive, had confirmed my thoughts. Though I was still terrified, I was no longer angry, or nauseous.

"Alright Theo...if...if you believe her, then don't worry about it. I understand." I said softly. Teddy blinked and his smile grew stronger. He reached out and put a hand on my arm.

"Really?"

"Really."

He stood and gave me a light half hug, careful not to hurt me, before he pulled back and looked at his watch.

"I have Ancient Runes in ten..." He murmured. I nodded a little.

"Go on. I need a nap, anyways." I muttered, yawning almost on cue. He smiled a little

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything, ok?" I nodded obediently, he seemed satisfied. "Good. I'll see you later."

And with that I was alone again.

I flopped into my pillows, shutting my eyes and taking in a deep breath.

"Fuck, can anything ever be simple?"

"Afraid not, Draco. That'd make things terribly boring."

* * *

Review please, tell me what you think!

~Atra


	15. Confusion

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, long time no see, I know. Forgive me. It's been a long year of chaos, homelessness, heartbreak, more homelessness, some making up and silly drama crap. Suffice it to say, I barely made it through school, nevermind getting to write for myself. :c I missed you guys, however, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

_Thematic Warnings:_ Nothing new! Some swearing in this chapter.

* * *

Theodore Nott hurried out of the hospital wing, clutching his books to his chest. This alone wasn't unusual enough to peak Severus's interests. What was, however, was the bespectacled Gryffindor lurking in the shadows just outside of the hospital wing.

It was originally what caught the potionmaster's attention as he observed the castle from a few floors above. Seeing Harry Potter sitting on the floor near the hospital wing, seemingly with a lot on his mind, wasn't exactly normal. Especially when the hospital wing contained little beyond his godson.

-DM-

I blinked and turned to find Potter walking towards me via the path Teddy just exited, but instead of feeling terrified like I should have, a peculiar emotion came over me.

I found I didn't care very much that Potter had potentially overheard everything.

Apparently I had lost every ounce of interest in self preservation.

Potter approached slowly, staring at me intently with his lips pursed in a curious frown. My brain was failing to comprehend why I was so calm, and while it was stuck on that, a course of action was not even possible. Luckily, I was used to acting without thinking to save my neck.

"Merlin's beard, what the hell is wrong with boring?" I spat, much without even thinking. Potter rose a brow, but I continued. "Seriously. Everyone's all 'it would be _boring_'. Well you know what, nothing has been boring for me since I was a child and too stupid to see the truth. Not to mention since I came to Hogwarts, things have royally gone to shit, I blame you for that, by the way." I paused, glancing at him. He blinked a little. "So really. Is it SO heinous to wish for something to be **boring**? Because if so, fuck it, I'm used to being heinous. I wish things were simple. I wish things were bloody boring."

With a huff, I sat back and crossed my arms in annoyance. Potter stared at me, stopped in his place a few feet away from my bed. I felt an odd smidgen of self satisfaction- until he started to grin.

I growled

"_What._"

He let out a laugh, before having the decency to stifle it, and assent only to chuckles. I still turned up my nose, proud of my rant and refusing to let him take that. Not to mention I had no idea what I'd do if he disarmed me.

He continued the last few feet to me and sat in Teddy's empty chair.

"I know how you feel." He stated simply, leaning back and looking at me with an open expression. I blinked, almost letting my face show how much this threw me. But fortunately, my brain had rejoined the situation just in time. I looked at him and frowned, narrowing my eyes

"What?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I understand you wanting simplicity, Draco. I often wish for it myself." He admitted softly, I frowned and shook my head.

"Did you not just hear what Teddy and I-"

"I heard every word." He interrupted, his gaze meeting mine evenly. I blinked a little and scowled.

"Could you make sense for once in your fucking life, Potter! Why aren't you freaking out!" I snapped, he blinked a little, then gave a tight smile.

"You seem to be freaking out enough for both of us."

My mouth snapped shut and I gave a soft growl, glaring at him.

"Because unlike you, I make sense." I spat, sticking my nose up. It was absurd but I was really hoping he wouldn't catch it.

I'm not a lucky person.

He grinned slightly, his eyes glittering in amusement.

"Really, Draco?"

I frowned and snapped my head the other direction, regretting it immediately as my head began to ache. Gritting my teeth, I fought it.

"Shut it."

The room was silent for a minute, and then I heard him lean forward, and his hand fell against my arm. I startled and looked at him. He was looking at me with soft eyes, his face serious.

"I already knew, Draco. I told you. I've known." He muttered, I blinked a little and squinted

"Merlin, _how?" _I spat, surprise shocking me. He looked a little grim and sighed, leaning back and vaguely gesturing towards his scar.

"This is more then just...a mark. It links us, Draco." He paused and glanced at me. "I' ve dreamt about him. And about you. And about what he's asked you to do. And about what he does when you refuse."

I blinked and my eyes began to sting. It was a vague sense of...invasion. Potter knew. That I could handle.

But him...seeing me begging. Crying. Bleeding. Whimpering for my very life.

Well that just made me feel like a broken duckling on the ground. Far from water and my flock. He was silent for a moment, then he let out a soft noise of worry.

"Draco?"

I took a deep breath, staring at my hands.

"Leave."

It wasn't strong, but it was audible. Potter paused in surprise and frowned, starting to apologize. I cut him off, looking at him with hard eyes. "LEAVE."

Swallowing, he stood warily.

"I...didn't..."

With a low growl, I clenched my fists.

"Potter get the HELL OUT. LEAVE. JUST GO." I shouted, anger and tears prickling hot on my cheeks. He stared at me, eyes wide and slowly nodded as he backed away.

"Right. Let me know when you're done being immature and reveling in self pity." He said in a soft tone.

His unintended challenge worked.

Growling, I tossed my blankets off and hauled my aching body out of the bed with fury-fueled energy.

Potter's eyes widened as I neared him, but my mind was a sieve of rage.

I grabbed Potter by his silver and blue tie, and slammed him as hard as I could into the wall. The air left his lungs in a sharp gasp and I curled my fingers tightly into his collar.

"Looky here, Potter." I snarled, narrowing my eyes down at him. "You can judge me all you bloody want, but I've seen things, done things you've only seen in NIGHTMARES. I've heard screams that still haunt me." He let out a choking sound that sounded like attempted speech, so I gave him a rough shake, slamming him into the wall again and ignoring the sharp pain that shot up my arm. "I've lived for my family since I was old enough to speak. I was bred, honed and fed on perfection. If you think you have it hard, Potter, walk a kilometer in my shoes. Your life may suck; it may be planned out just as much as mine is, but you get to play hero. You get to be the one everyone adores while I'm stuck with the fucking villain! I'm judged before I'm known, my path forced me right into the arms of the Dark Lord. Tell me Potter, what makes your pity parties more noble then mine? Because you don't have blood on your hands? Because you've never snuffed out a life?" I leaned down into his face, our noses inches apart and sneered cruelly. "Tell my, oh great one, is _that_ what makes you any less pathetic than me? Because no matter how you slice it, I'm out there doing all of this for the ones I **love.**"

Breathing hard, I glared at him as I let my words sink in. His emerald eyes stared up at me, his expression a blank and impenetrable mask. Suddenly, his eyes sparked in something feral and his hand slipped around the back of my neck and pulled me forward, crashing my lips into his.

I stood in shock as he kissed me hungrily, his lips rough and chapped with an edge of something insistent but tender. A sort of twisting heat bloomed deep in the pit of my stomach and though my mind objected even as I did it, I pressed against him with a growl and moved my lips in response.

He inhaled sharply, before tangling his fingers in my hair and lightly running his tongue along my lower lip. I felt a vicious tide of arousal start to take me over, and an alarm when off shrilly in my mind.

_**Voldemort.**_

I stumbled backwards, panting heavily as I fell to my knees.

Shuddering, I licked my lips. "Merlin..."

Potter leaned his weight against the wall, flushed and breathing hard.

"Draco, gods I'm so s-"

"Just shut it." I muttered, suddenly and regretfully aware of my weariness, pain and damnably horrible situation.

Potter frowned and kneeled in front of me, lightly placing his hand over mine.

But for once in his life, he didn't speak.

I looked at him for a long time as my breathing evened. When I had my mind in order, I broke our gaze and mustered the calmest tone I could.

"Potter, I think you need to leave now."

He swallowed hard and gave a meek little nod.

"I...ok. Feel better, mate, alright?" He said, false cheeriness leaking from his voice. He wasn't stupid, he knew something was not right. But he seemed to shove away his hero complex, and stood, his eyes darting around the room nervously. "...bye."

And with that, he turned and hurried from the wing.

I barely had a millisecond to collect my thought before there was a thoughtful grunt and Severus came out of the shadows near the door. I groaned and leaned back, letting my head fall against my bed in exhaustion.

He let out a tutting noise and shook his head.

"I didn't think you would begin our lord's orders so soon." He murmured, looking at me. I felt my face heat up and I cast my eyes at the floor out of guilt. Severus faltered and his gaze widened. "Merlin, Draco...you...you wanted that?"

I let out a groan and looked up at the ceiling helplessly.

"Yes. No. I don't bloody know, ok?" I spat, my voice tired and harsher than I had intended. Severus took it in stride and walked over, sitting on the floor next to me carefully. He folded his robes neatly, then he looked down his nose at me, eyes beady and black.

"Draco..."

There was that tone. That tone that told me I was being stupid. That I'd done something wrong. Severus had seemingly adopted it from my father when I was still in the bloody womb.

I felt my hand clench into a vicious fist and looked at the far wall. It took everything in my willpower to not interrupt him in his speech.

"You are treading very dangerous grounds..."

I paused and looked at him incredulously.

"What, exactly, is new, Severus?" I spat, barely restraining my anger. Severus's eyes snapped to me, and his gave me a piercing look.

"Young man, do not mistake me for some apathetic little twit like Lupin. I am your elder, and beyond that, I am your godfather. You will speak to me with some semblance of respect." He said firmly. I stared at him for a moment, and where my anger usually depleted at this moment, I found it instead, soaring.

"No." I growled. Severus blinked rapidly, and his black eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Excuse me?" He asked slowly, it was obvious he was giving me a moment to reconsider my choice of actions. Like an intelligent lad...I didn't.

I shook my head vehemently and scooted away from him, pushing myself across the scuffed linoleum with arms that felt like lead. I faced him with a fierce expression and narrowed my eyes.

"I said no. I'm sick of being told what to do, what's right and wrong. I don't care if something is dangerous. Maybe I want it. It's bloody rare that I do something that I WANT, so if you don't approve of it, you can go bugger a hinkypunk for all I care!" It occurred to me, somewhere deep in my mind, that cursing and yelling at Severus was probably not in my best interest. Unfortunately I just didn't seem to give a shit. "If I want to seduce Potter, I will seduce Potter. If I want to snog him, hold hands with him, hell if I want to bugger him in the middle of the great hall, I'm damn well going to do it!"

Severus stared at me, and a thick, heavy silence fell between us, broken only by my heavy, upset breaths. Severus didn't look angry, in fact, he didn't look much of anything- and that's honestly what worried me most. Finally, he stopped staring at me, and looked at his lap.

"You are so much braver than I am, Draco..." He murmured, shaking his head slightly. I blinked stupidly and he looked back at me, his eyes sad. "I never had the guts to do any of that...and I regret it to this day." He looked at me and licked his lips. "I'm proud of you."

My mouth fell open and I stared at him as he stood up and lightly set a hand on my head, smiling faintly.

"I wish for your sake that everything goes well."

And with that, he was gone as well.

I stared dumbly at the hospital wing doors as they shut and just felt exhausted. I slumped against my bed and let my head fall backwards.

"Fuck me."

-PP-

I was fairly certain I'd been on the same page for over an hour. I blinked again, forcing the blurry text to sharpen, and sighed. My head had started to throb at some point, and the windows of the library had grown dark.

Footsteps approached and I looked up to see Weasley walking towards me with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He stopped a few feet away and frowned.

"How's Malfoy doing?" He asked gruffly. I blinked and arched a brow.

"Because you suddenly care?"

He gave a slight grin and held up his hands.

"Alright, you caught me. Can I sit?"

I sighed and shut the book, chalking it up to a lost cause and leaning back in my chair. I gestured vaguely at one of the free chairs on the other side of the table and he sat obediently, looking at me for a moment before beginning to chew on his lip. I gave him a confused look

"So why are you asking about Draco?" I asked, arching a brow and laying firm gaze on his freckled face. He squirmed slightly and shrugged.

"Icebreaker?" He ventured, his tone weak and lack luster. I smirked and shook my head, eying him in part amusement, part exasperation.

"An icebreaker." I repeated, enunciating the words for him. He blushed a bright red and sniffed, looking at the floor begrudgingly.

"It worked. Look, we're talking."

I couldn't help it. I rolled my eyes.

"Really Weasley..." I murmured, standing and gathering my books. "Pathetic."

I turned to leave, but I only made it a few steps before he grabbed my arm and spun me. My books flew from my fingers and he pressed me against a bookshelf. His grip and expression were both extremely gentle, and for once, Weasley didn't seem like a stupid ogre.

"Parkinson." He paused, licked his lips and looked at me earnestly. "Pansy. I... We need to talk." I blinked slowly, and nodded, allowing him to continue. He took a breath and shook his head. "I'm sorry. For kissing you, that is. It was...uncalled for." The words uncalled for were more of a growl and it became clear to me that Weasley was having just as much trouble apologizing for his actions as I always did. So I took the highest road I could muster. I nodded slowly and gave a small smile, full of manners and sugar and everything nice, but lined with vicious poison.

"Don't worry about it. I _forgive_ you." His hand fell from my arm and he looked down at me for a long moment.

"You do?" He muttered, seeming confused. I nodded again, adding a dose of parent talking to child condescension.

"I do." I repeated. He let out a breath of relief and nodded.

"Good." He muttered as he stepped back, rubbing his neck awkwardly. I smirked and looked at him for a moment.

"However..." I started. He blinked and glanced up in confusion. I grinned evilly and grabbed his tie, pulling him to me and kissing him hard on the lips. He tensed in surprise and confusion for a moment as I enjoyed myself with attacking his lips. Right when I started to feel like he was going to reciprocate, I pulled away and licked my lips. He blinked down at me, owlishly and just seemed utterly confused. I gave him a sly smile, released his tie, and bent down to grab my dropped books. When I straightened up, I looked at him and blinked innocently.

"I guess now you'll just have to forgive me."

The look on his face as I flounced out of the library was delicious.


End file.
